


Broken Blackheart

by Heyoo



Category: NXT, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Ass to Mouth, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Fisting, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Gangbang, Humiliation, Innapropriate Use of a Staple Gun, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Triple Anal Penetration, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: After their WarGames victory, Team Candice do everything they can to silence Shotzi for good.
Relationships: Candice LeRae/Indi Hartwell, Candice LeRae/Shirai Io, Candice LeRae/Shotzi Blackheart, Dakota Kai/Shirai Io, Dakota Kai/Shotzi Blackheart, Indi Hartwell/Shotzi Blackheart, Raquel González/Shirai Io, Raquel González/Shotzi Blackheart, Shirai Io/Shotzi Blackheart, Toni Storm/Shirai Io, Toni Storm/Shotzi Blackheart
Comments: 39
Kudos: 16





	Broken Blackheart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all--welcome to this waaayyy too long NXT one shot (here just in time for New Year's Evil)! I just saw a lot of potential in all of these different pairings and characters and went a little wild (and also got inspired by a multitude of fics: "A Daddy For Christmas" by DaddyObelisk, "The Nightmare Before Christmas" by BeautifulBees, and "Hugging The Sky Pirates" by liknowhere, just to name a few), but I promise I'll try to write something a little more concise next go-around. Regardless, I had a lot of fun writing this fic so I hope you all have fun reading it.

The Poison Pixie pursed her lips as her prey proceeded into the locker room at long last, choosing to sport her best poker face as she coldy greeted her rambunctious rival.

“Shotzi!” Candice winked before swiftly purring, “Come here often?”

“ _CANDICE_!” The gutsy green haired girl growled through a grimace, gritting her teeth and nearly frothing at the mouth, her eyes growing wider than a double decker bus.

Being one of the Black-and-Yellow Brand’s most popular rising stars, Shotzi Blackheart had a lot of shining qualities to be proud of.

Subtlety wasn’t one of them.

Ignoring her arch-enemy’s outrage, Candice grabbed onto Shotzi's arm and led her like a dog to water, rolling her glimmering chestnut eyes and belligerently barking, “Just shut up and get in here.”

Deciding to let her actions speak louder than words, Shotzi dragged her feet and let a foul scowl take shape on her face, her crimson colored lips shifting out into a petulant pout. She had lost her WarGames match and now she had to pay the price. Per the pre-match wager, Shotzi Blackheart would be the subject of an all girls anal gangbang, courtesy of Team Candice. Tonight was the night her life was over.

All of the pouting and whining may have been sour grapes on the part of Shotzi, sure, fine, whatever, but could you blame her?! The Ballsy Badass had at one point been poised to have the most legendary moment of her career here tonight. Hot off of hosting Halloween Havoc, her WCW-centric wild ride was far from over as she got to claim captainship over her own War Games team opposite the prissy pixie shithead who had been screwing her over for months on end, Candice LeRae. Not only that but she had assembled a team consisting of some of the greatest talent to ever grace the NXT Women’s Division. 

She had THE NIGHTMARE Rhea Ripley, a powerful asskicker almost as ballsy as herself who struck fear into the heart of every competitor...er, every competitor not named Charlotte Flair, as after losing to The Nature Girl, Rhea had never been the same. But, she was still cool..ish. 

AND she also had Ember Moon, whose lunar nards were always on full display. Plus, her Eclipse finisher was one of the most mesmerizing moves in the game. Sure, she rarely hit it because she was typically put flat on her back and pinned before she ever got the chance, but...ah shit. 

Who cared about those two anyway? The real draw, the real secret weapon, the real powerhouse of Team Shotzi was the NXT Women’s Champion Io Shirai! Io was one of the premiere stars of NXT, and someone Shotzi herself had stood toe to toe with in the ring, so she knew firsthand how skilled she was in between the ropes--in spite of being a total bottom back in the locker room. Yes, in what was an anomaly to the typical backstage hierarchy, the Women’s Champ was far from being an alpha female, Io’s locker room antics completely betraying her on-screen persona. But that didn’t normally translate to in-ring failure. Apparently, tonight was an exception.

Still, none of that should have mattered! After all, she had ensured her team would enter The Match Beyond with the numbers advantage by defeating Raquel González in a ladder match...the same Raquel González who had scored the decisive pin that had defeated her team tonight and had now set Shotzi up for this horrid sordid fate. Goddammit, twists of fate really sucked…

Well, not the Hardy Brothers kind. Those were cool.

Look, Shotzi could handle losing a match or two. She was used to falling down and getting back up again, better than ever before. But _this_ was gonna be hard to recover from. It’s not that Shotzi was a stranger to kinky sex (quite the opposite, in fact). And it’s not that Shotzi had never bottomed before (again, quite the opposite). Hell, two of her earliest defining moments in NXT had been taking absolutely brutal buttfuckings in the locker room, first from Bianca Belair and later from Shayna Baszler, arguably two of the most talented doms in NXT history, and coming away from those sodomy sessions entirely unchanged. She had even given herself over to each of her opponents tonight at one point or another! But succumbing and submitting to all of them at once felt...different. She wasn’t sure yet how she would leave this locker room without losing a part of herself, but she knew she would find a way. She had to. 

Because despite her past bottoming experiences, Shotzi was no slouch when it came to topping. She had successfully conquered the likes of Kacy Catanzaro, Kayden Carter, Xia Li and even...wait for it...Aliyah! And of course, she had topped the aforementioned ultra-bottom Io Shirai, so she was obviously more than capable of being a butt-busting stud, thank you very much! She knew that as long as she kept her focus, her potential to dominate wouldn’t go away. 

Besides, bottoming wasn’t automatically synonymous with submission, and she hadn’t earned the nickname Shotzi “Power Bottom” Blackheart for nothing. In fact, she hadn’t earned the nickname Shotzi “Power Bottom” Blackheart at all—it was more of a self-appointed title—but that wasn’t the point. The point was Candice and her cronies could throw their worst her way because Shotzi knew she was the only woman who had the cojones to take 4 (actually, probably 5, as Indi Hartwell was hanging around) cocks up her plump ass and still remain as dedicated as ever to ascending to the top of this women’s division. Even in the face of bottoming, Shotzi wouldn’t crumble. Nothing would extinguish her fire. This would only fuel her further!

After all, this whole team that was about to have their way with her consisted of women who had bottomed time and time again only to transform themselves into total tops. Sort of. Ok, so, Raquel and Indi just appeared to be naturally dominant, which, more power to them. And Dakota Kai and Toni Storm seemed to be trying to tweak their personas in order to go from two of the most submissive fuck dolls in the business to unstoppable tops, but they were seeing limited success on that front. It wasn’t all for naught though as they had encountered _some_ promising results. For example, both of them had topped Shotzi.

Shit, that wasn’t a good example at all.

But Candice LeRae, funnily enough, was a shining example of everything Shotzi knew she could be—a former bottom who had defied all the odds. Back when Candice was just a generic “sweet-and-innocent” dime-a-dozen bubbly blonde, she had gotten absolutely wrecked. Nowhere during that time would _human being_ be an accurate descriptor for what she was, simultaneously proving herself as a disgrace to her gender and her species. One by one, women would line up to get a turn with Candice, happy to tell her what an absolutely pathetic piece of meat she was. 

The mega tops in the brand’s history like Rhea Ripley, Bianca Belair, and Shayna Baszler obviously had their way with poor Candice, more amused by Candice’s submission than anything else. Or more accurately, that was the case with Rhea, as both Bianca and Shayna made sure to make their utter disgust evident alongside their amusement. Heck, Shayna had gone to all the trouble of wrapping a none too loose black collar around Mrs. Wrestling’s neck, cementing her status as a lowly locker room bitch. Which wasn’t a wholly original move, as Shayna had exerted that same authority over Dakota Kai prior. 

However, back then it was done more so as a show of twisted affection, establishing that while the Team Kick captain may still prance around and get sodomized by literally anyone who wanted to know the joys of her cute round booty, she belonged to Baszler through and through. With Candice however, this wasn’t a way for Baszler to lay claim to her. No, this was a means of driving the knife of humiliation further into the scrappy underdog’s heart by reminding her she was less than human, nothing more than a pitiful fuckpig made to be used and abused by all of the superior women she had the privilege of sharing this division with.

But at the end of the day, Candice could overlook her nights with Rhea, Bianca, and Shayna because practically every woman in NXT and even a few main roster girls had found themselves beholden to their alluring dominance. What had really eaten away at her were the nights that girls just as submissive as her were able to get one over on her. At first, she had been topped by girls who weren’t dominant per say, but were at least still switches, like Tegan Nox and Mia Yim. Heck, in a last ditch attempt to prove she could top, Io Shirai had developed a new attitude and promptly put Candice through the ringer (but of course, Io herself was eventually put back in her place).

Then, once those three got bored with her, they passed her down to their bitches, total weaklings like Vanessa Borne, Aaliyah, Chelsea Green, and Xia Li taking full advantage of the Pint-Sized Pixie’s submissive nature and fucking her hard and raw. At any other point in time, these women would be total bottoms like her, but her stock had fallen so low that she was nothing more than a stepping stone, a way for some of the less successful female Superstars to still accumulate some form of power in their life. It was mortifying. 

However, try as she might, Candice couldn’t stop herself from bending over for anyone who commanded her to. When she received orders, she obeyed them, and she did so with flying colors. She hadn’t received a major wake-up call until Kacy Catanzaro and Kayden Carter tested the waters in terms of topping her, making a few passing comments about how much fun it would be for Candice to be their bitch. That had gotten her attention! 

Getting dommed by Tegan and Mia and Io had knocked her down a couple of rungs on the NXT ladder, but it was reconcilable. Getting topped by Vanessa, Aaliyah, Chelsea, and Xia had been even less ideal, but at least those four could maybe get away with labelling themselves as switches who preferred to bottom. Kacy and Kayden had legitimately never topped a solitary soul on the women’s roster—not a one. 

Even Dakota Kai, who, as mentioned, had been a walking example of docility in her own right, had annihilated those two chumps with utter ease. Oftentimes, both of them were on either side of Candice, getting railed right along with her, the three perpetual losers squealing like a trio of stuck pigs. If they managed to ream her, then she would officially hold the title for the most submissive “woman” in NXT! Maybe not of all time, as Bayley was still hard to beat in that regard, but she certainly would be the biggest beta to grace the third brand in a significantly long while.

Thus, she had decided to give herself a complete makeover internally and externally. Sure, her villainous ways had initially come about as a way to aid her husband in his final bout against Tomaso Ciampa, but she had to mask her motives somehow, as she didn’t think management would much appreciate her coming out and saying, “Hey, I have to stand up and do something so I’m not screaming into Kacy’s pussy while Kayden nails my perfect booty so hard that I won’t be able to walk in a straight line for at least a week.” She knew catching The Sicilian Psychopath up in the crossfires of her newly adopted persona should make her feel remorseful, but this new approach to life didn’t really leave room for remorse (besides, after reflecting upon recent events, it was very hard for her to have sympathy for anyone who went by the nickname ‘The _Blackheart_ ’). 

Holding to that new guilt-free philosophy, Candice left nothing on the table when confronting Kacy Catanzaro the following week, her fist going deep enough into The Spider Monkey’s cute and tiny ass that by the time she was done she had given the American Ninja Warrior’s well-used rear hole a gape so wide it looked like a semi could drive through it. The same fate belied Kacy’s super BFF a couple of days later, Kayden Carter proving she too wasn’t good for anything except a superior woman’s desires, the college basketball star reduced to nothing more than a sweaty, exhausted, and gaping heap post coitus with Candice. Within a week of abandoning her goody two-shoes attitude, Candice had already earned herself two bitches, yet she couldn’t resist the inevitable nerves that flowed her way. 

Sure, she may have been successful when pursuing the bottom of the barrel but how would she handle an actual threat? Io Shirai has effortlessly dominated her only to become the same eager bottom she had previously been a measly matter of weeks later. 

Fortunately, that didn’t appear to be her fate, as igniting rivalries with Tegan Nox and Mia Yim had wound up paying off. In spite of the fact that Nox and Yim had dommed her back in the day, Candice got the upper hand, and soon enough The Poison Pixie had transformed The Girl with The Shiniest Wizard and The Head Baddie in Charge into the perfect little cock sleeves. Impressed with herself that she could turn two so-called switches into pure anal loving subs, Candice sought out a reward in the form of Io Shirai. After all, Io had used Candice as an attempt to gain dominance, so why shouldn’t she return the favor? The purple haired ne’er do well became like so many women before her as she fell victim to Shirai’s stunning wrestling prowess while in the squared circle, but then claimed total ownership over the talented joshi during their risqué sexcapades. 

On top of that, she had the pleasure of sodomizing her fellow teammates that stood alongside her tonight. Not Raquel, obviously, but she had established herself as the one and only woman Indi would surrender her ass to, and she barely had to ask Dakota or Toni to bend over before she was 10 inches deep into their juicy booties, the Kiwi and Kiwi-turned-Aussie clearly having less luck transitioning into tops than she did.

Plus, Candice had previously crushed the opposition she had been faced with this evening. Sure, she hadn’t gotten to Rhea yet, but everyone else on the losing team had already been introduced to her stupendous strap-on. Yes, in addition to Io Shirai, Candice had undoubtedly proved she ‘eclipsed’ Ember Moon, which was another name that wasn’t all that difficult of a feat to get as a bottom, but she wasn’t someone who would just completely roll over, so Candice felt like she deserved some recognition there. 

And of course, there was Shotzi. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ , sexy Shotzi. Candice had stuffed her rebellious rival’s hot ass full of rubber dildo on two occasions, and in spite of how loud she had whimpered and how hard she had came, that dumb bitch still walked around as annoying and overconfident as ever. The reason why this quirky Tank Girl wannabe wouldn’t simply admit her inferiority and acquiesce control remained an infuriating mystery for Miss LeRae, but if she had her way tonight, she wouldn’t have to worry about it any longer.

She was determined to make sure that tonight was the night Shotzi Blackheart broke once and for all--no matter what it took. Whether she had to work to pull off a near physical impossibility and try to force all 5 of the strap-on dildos in play up that parasitic blight’s slutty little back passage at once, whether she and her squad mates had to stay up all hours of the night, or whether she had to kick Johnny out of their hotel room and give some one on one ‘extra convincing’ until Shotzi finally conceded that she wasn’t meant to be anything other than a doormat for dominant women, she wasn’t going to allow this girl to walk into work with the delusion that she was worth a damn ever again.

Thankfully, the gears already seemed to be turning once Shotzi fully entered the locker room. Predictably, the ‘Ballsy’ Superstar put on a brave face, but the fear in her eyes was evident. Of course, it probably helped that Candice’s team was already at work, giving Shotzi a window into her future and stoking her dismay. Indi Hartwell was still wearing the top half of her ring gear but was proudly sporting her strap-on as well, stroking it up and down while flashing a sinister grin in Shotzi’s direction. Toni Storm and Dakota Kai remained fully clothed, not yet wearing their weapons of ass destruction, but their faces remained just as predatory as Hartwell’s as they stood up and circled their prey for a couple of minutes before sitting back down on the bench, all too pleased with themselves.

Sneering at her team’s prize, Candice waggishly gestured to Indi’s rubber scrotum and sarcastically snarked, “Welcome to the ‘Ball Pit’.” 

However, those words of mockery were lost on the bombastic Superstar as Raquel González was the one who had truly demanded Blackheart’s attention. Shotzi’s eyes were glued to the spot where Team Candice’s powerhouse was exhibiting her undeniable dominance, though to be fair, the sight wasn’t all that uncommon. 

There in the center of the locker room on all fours was the NXT Women’s Champion, getting her round rectum drilled like a cheap whore’s cunt by the same woman who had managed to best her tonight. The Genius of The Sky’s backside jiggled like jelly each time the strapping Texan’s thighs slammed into it, González’s 12 inch monster strap-on tearing through Io’s O-ring with ease. A series of cute girly gasps and zeal filled squeals poured out of the submissive joshi star’s trembling lips, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head as her fat ass was viciously violated by the rough-and-tumble Texas native, Io praying that the exquisite ecstasy she was experiencing in this moment would endure for an eternity.

There was a long laundry list of reasons why Shirai loved getting sodomized, but atop that list was how utterly _stuffed_ she felt during the act itself. There wasn’t an inch of hard rubber that went unnoticed by the decorated wrestler, her bowels’ clenching around the tip of that big black prick. She took comfort in the fact that she was never comfortable, pain and pleasure always working in tandem while her pink sphincter was stretched far beyond its limit. 

Shotzi remained trapped in a trepidatious yet tantalized trance as she watched the woman who was supposed to be at the top of the food chain so gleefully surrender to a true alpha, the theatrical green mopped hottie shamefully feeling her own anal orifice quiver with jealousy as she watched Io’s thicc backside get ruthlessly railed. Oh God, was this seriously working on her? 

Shotzi had never seen a more obvious trick to generate submissive impulses within her, yet it was still fucking working like a charm. It probably hadn’t helped that Raquel was eyefucking her every second she hammered Shirai’s shit pipe, as if the charismatic champ turned pitiable butt slut wasn’t even there, as if none of the other Team Candice members were there alternating between watching Io’s shapely anus get annihilated and hungrily leering at Shotzi themselves. For a few moments, the only two women in that room were Big Mami Cool and The Ballsy Badass and if the urges surging through Shotzi persisted, she wouldn’t be able to hold that title any longer. 

Most accomplished doms in WWE often held a notable penchant for dirty talk, but that had never been Raquel González’s style. Instead, the bossy hoss had always felt that her silence spoke volumes, as it truly allowed the shame of her victim’s subservience to sink in. She didn’t want the piddling bottoms whose bottoms she pounded to ever get lulled into a dull sense of security while being sodomized. No, she wanted them to be constantly aware of exactly how disgraceful they were. 

Plus, right now her silence had an ulterior motive, as it was helping to lure Shotzi into realizing her true purpose. That little bottom-in-denial looked so cute as she tried to prevent her lips from curling with fear and tried to keep her gaze locked on González, faltering on both accounts. Her poker face was slowly slipping and it seemed like everyone in the locker room knew it. Candice, who had already been standing fairly close to her fallen foe, further closed the distance between them and gave a greedy squeeze to Shotzi’s pudgy ass, causing her to yelp out with shock. 

That move ignited a chain reaction, starting with Hartwell, the bullish Melbournian staring at the Filipino’s fishnets until her mouth watered before joining her newfound ally in glady groping that fleshy posterior. Next came Kai and Storm, licking their lips with anticipation as they stared right into Shotzi’s deep cocoa-colored eyes with a commanding combination of carnality and malice. Meanwhile, Raquel kept her gaze laser focused on NXT’s resident weirdo while continuing to pump her colossal cock in and out of Purple Thunder’s shit chute. Having all of those prying eyes studying her made Shotzi’s head swirl, as if she was being circled by sharks during high tide. Unsure how to handle this overwhelming pressure on her own, it was Team Candice’s malevolent captain that gave her a push.

“Let’s move things along, shall we?” Candice chirped with faux-pleasantness before hardening her tone, “Strip for us.”

Taking a step back, Blackheart cracked her knuckles and winked at her onlookers, “You want a show? Then I’ll give you a show.”

And with that, Shotzi’s striptease was underway. Almost. Obviously, she had to empty her cleavage of any excess items that would hinder her performance.

“I-I’m sorry.” Toni piped up with a look of disbelief. “You keep a staple gun in your bra?”

Perplexed, Shotzi raised an eyebrow and scoffed while dropping the object in question down to the floor, “You _don’t_?!”

Bizarre aside aside, once the undressing was officially underway, it was a view to behold. Shotzi sashayed from side to side, using the consistent rhythm of Io’s enthused moans as an impromptu strip beat. Knowing damn well she had a smoking hot body, she utilized that gift to her advantage every step of the way, slipping off her beautiful black boots then playfully taking ages to take off the top half of her ring gear in order to build anticipation for the eventual reveal of her perfectly sculpted tits in all their glory. Yes, as of now all that Shotzi was flashing was an extra cheeky grin as she moved slower than a sleepy sloth, gradually getting to the point where the only barrier to her well endowed chest remaining was a nice tight fitting black bra. 

However, that was when Shotzi decided to prove she was the quintessential tease, turning her back on the perverted peanut gallery that was practically drooling at the thought of Shotzi’s exposed breasts and then letting that bra drop to the floor, thus further denying their lecherous eyes the chance to stare at those globes. 

Expectedly, that drew some boos and hisses from her audience, but upsetting these uppity evildoers made this all the more fun for the vogue rogue. Besides, she may have been playing hard-to-get but she still had a heart, ultimately revolving back around, subsequently giving her tops for the night ample time to leer at her ample breasts, an act that actually elicited audible ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from the crowd. Well, mostly just from Kai and Storm, who were promptly shushed by Candice and Indi, as a couple of over-eager dom wannabes embarrassing their entire team with noisy interjections did not fall in line with The Gargano Way. 

Shotzi beamed, feeling in control again after temporarily falling short. She offered a bold smoulder as she stuck her thumbs into her waist band with nothing but seduction in her eyes. Her lurid black and green trunks slid down her long legs bit by bit until she was only in her fishnets and skivvies. Keeping up the momentum, she rolled her fishnets down to her ankles, pausing to offer another unabashedly bashful grin, though that wound up being a bit of a miscalculation as her eyes accidentally drifted over to Io. 

Shotzi thought Raquel had been rough with the champ before, but the hulking Texan had somehow ramped up her rectal ramming since, Blackheart now seriously concerned that Io would end up hurt as a result of this. Granted, Shirai had been getting her meaty seat fucked nearly every day for a good long while now, and based on the fact that she was still crying out in uninhibited joy, Io obviously wasn’t too concerned about the consequences of this anal assault. Still, Shotzi wasn’t convinced that the elite in-ring technician would leave tonight in one piece if Raquel went on like this, the fierce muscular dom thrusting forward so hard that Io had to keep herself from collapsing every time Raquel’s sturdy thighs crashed into her plush pillow-y cheeks. 

“That’s my girl,” Dakota dreamily purred, momentarily forgetting her role for the night and once more evoking the ire of Candice, who delivered a menacing slap to Kai’s thigh.

“Don’t you get it, Dakota? You’re a top tonight,” Candice encouraged, the tone of her voice striking a balance between amiability and annoyance, before turning back to Shotzi, immensely upset her impending pet had stopped stripping, “And you...are not. So get to it.”

Embarrassingly, Candice snapped her fingers and Shotzi complied, the feisty yet fun loving fighter resuming removing her clothes, albeit much more quickly than she was doing prior as the frightening authority of González had knocked her off her game. Blink and you’d miss Shotzi disposing of the rest of her fishnets, and if you blinked again, you wouldn’t have caught her rapidly tearing her skimpy black thong off of her body, not allowing her audience the chance to salivate for a single second before her sex was out in the open—though unsurprisingly, given the exact kind of gangbang this was supposed to be, her dripping cunt wasn’t the part of her that Team Candice had the most interest in.

Proving that point, Toni commented, “Not bad,” but then added, “If only you’d turn around.”

Echoing that sentiment, Dakota emphatically encouraged, “Yes, come on! Show us that ass.”

Turning to her teammates, Candice could barely contain her shit-eating grin as she remarked, “Relax, relax,” before turning back to her prey and gently insisting, “It’s ok, Shotzi. You don’t have to do anything that you’re not ready for.”

Shotzi silently cursed herself. She KNEW this was a cheap mind game from LeRae, as Candice clearly banked on Shotzi taking her words as a challenge. So, really, she shouldn’t give in to the pressure. But the fervor that stirred up inside of her to stand her ground was too overpowering to ignore.

“Believe me, Candice,” Shotzi simpered. “I was born ready.”

With that declaration, the unorthodox combatant twirled around, instantly ensuring everyone’s gaze was directed at her incredibly fleshy pale ass. Recognizing all eyes were on her, Shotzi had some fun, sprightly wiggling her bulbous behind from side to side. When she turned back around, she couldn’t help but chuckle as Toni and Dakota were now quite literally drooling over her well-proportioned and slender tattooed body, the two Southern Hemisphere natives frantically wiping the dribble off their chin once they were caught. On the other hand, Candice and Indi were a little more composed, but they still weren’t doing much to conceal the unbridled lust coursing through them. (For the time being, she was ignoring Raquel’s reaction entirely as it would only remind her of the dark side of submitting). 

Showing how much lust she truly had circling within her, Candice stepped up to her formidable foe and, without a word, twirled her back around before delivering a thunderous blow to her backside, causing that rotund rump to shake and quake and Shotzi to loudly yelp as a lasting red handprint was left on her chubby cheeks. Candice repeated that motion a couple of times, always achieving the same result, and always giving a wickedly delicious grin once she did. Truth be told, she was sort of surprised Shotzi was just standing there and taking this. There was nothing keeping her rooted to the spot, her staying in place was of her own volition, and she didn’t even show a hint of wanting to move, which made Candice very very happy. If this was an indicator of how Shotzi was going to act tonight, then perhaps the punk party girl wouldn’t be as difficult to break as she thought.

Shotzi wasn’t totally sure why she so willingly stood there—it’s not like she actually enjoyed the humiliation of her greatest rival beating her butt. If she had to guess, it was probably because she felt the obligation to, as this was the wager she had made. True, the alternative asskicker wasn’t necessarily known as someone who lived in the world of ‘rules’ and ‘convention’, but in an odd way, just allowing all of this to happen was...therapeutic? If there was one thing Shotzi hated more than Candice LeRae it was her own failure. Those slaps to her exposed rear served as a punishment for the monumental loss she had endured. Standing back and remembering what this felt like, remembering how it felt to be debased by her nemesis, remembering the physical and emotional pain of these hard blows, would all hopefully deter her from ever again letting her mouth write a check that her ass couldn’t cash.

After getting the last of her licks in, Candice turned to her partner-in-crime, happily humming, “She’s all yours, Indi.”

Exchanging a devious smile with her stablemate, the audacious Aussie wasted no time on striking that striking behind with her open palm, the force she exerted about twice that of Candice, causing the green haired grappler to stumble forward, clearly taken aback by that abrupt ferocity. Indi merely chuckled—she was just getting started. For the next several minutes, she continued to positively pummel that pert posterior, callously covering Shotzi’s rump with red welts galore, though she never got Shotzi to wipe out flat on her face like she so evilly intended. 

There were a couple of close calls, Shotzi at one point so rocked by one of Hartwell’s strikes that she had to extend her hands outwards onto the floor, momentarily on all fours but thankfully hurriedly standing back up before Indi hit her again. Still, when all was said and done, she had remained on her own two feet no matter how merciless Indi’s spanking got.

Eventually conceding defeat, Indi simply shrugged and muttered, “Impressive,” which was a word she didn’t use lightly, before casually walking away.

At least that appeared to be the case until Indi whirled back around and lunged forward, giving her most vicious smack yet, Blackheart immediately succumbing to its impact, crashing down onto the cold hard locker room floor and clutching her throbbing sore ass in agony. Indi admired the effect of her assault for a couple seconds longer, then turned to face her teammates.

“Who’s next?” She asked with a smug mug that oozed seduction. 

“Well, I suppose I’ll see what I can do,” Toni volunteered. 

“Go for it, Toni” Candice motivated, though it sounded semi-patronizing, “We believe in you.”

“Gee, thanks,” Storm stated dryly, but in all honesty, she could probably use some encouragement.

While nearing her target (i.e. that behemoth backside), Toni could feel her palms sweating. She was only a couple of weeks into this whole trying to top thing, so she hadn’t fully found her footing yet, The Lightning Down Under silently wondering if this whole endeavor was a mistake, especially since all she could seem to do right now was picture herself in Shotzi’s position. Well, not this exact position per se, as in Toni’s head, she was bent over the knee of Rhea Ripley, her sopping snatch rubbing against The Nightmare’s thigh as her bubble butt was beaten into oblivion. Toni could feel herself growing wet just from that vivid image, as that was one of the reasons Toni had kinda hoped her team would lose tonight. Yes, a defeat would’ve hurt her ego, but it also would’ve given her an opening to join Candice in bottoming for everyone on Team Shotzi, which obviously included her beloved Rhea. God, the things Toni would do to get Rhea to top her again.

Back in NXT UK, it had all been so perfect. Win, lose, or draw, Toni could rest easy knowing Rhea would be there to play with her ass for hours on end. The inaugural United Kingdom Women’s Champion had a real skill for dominating just about anyone on the NXT UK Women’s roster, and Storm had earned the privilege of becoming Ripley’s favorite slut during their time together there. In fact, there was even a period where it had seemed like their relationship could blossom into something more than a purely sexual one.

Sadly, pesky call-ups had gotten in the way, separating the two rockin’ blondes from each other’s embrace and leaving any looming romance lost to the annals of time. Not that this parting of ways had led to any kind of decrease in the attention that was paid to Toni’s enormous cakes, as Kay Lee Ray had made a habit out of demolishing both Toni’s beautiful bunghole and psyche, and made sure to share her regularly with all the other women on the brand. Hell, she was pretty sure Ray had pawned her off to Candy Floss a couple of times and really, how much lower could you get?

However, it just wasn’t the same without Rhea there, the golden haired Gold Coast grappler growing so desperate for her ex-dom to use her again that she actually had briefly made her way over to NXT proper last ‘Mania season in order to know the joys of Ripley sending ripples through her cornfed ass, which usually began with the type of long hard spanking that she was expected to dish out to Shotzi right now. Shotzi! That’s what tonight was about. She needed to focus.

It was just so hard to keep her concentration when all of this stuff with Rhea was weighing on her mind. When she had briefly appeared in NXT at the start of the year under the guise of wanting to be ‘Toni Two Belts’, Toni had no doubt in her mind how she intended to end things. Whether she managed to knock off Ripley or not, she wanted to be face down and ass up, Rhea ravaging her rectum with a 12 incher at least. That fantasy consumed her so strongly that her eventual match against Rhea at Worlds Collide wound up being one of the most one sided affairs of her career, the more imposing Aussie making mincemeat out of Storm. Having Rhea womanhandle like that still made her horny remembering it now and she had been so sure that it was a sign of things to come.

Thus, imagine her surprise when she sauntered her sexy ass backstage only to find out her desired dom was nowhere to be found. Of course, Kay Lee Ray was hanging around so she didn’t go without a buttbanging that night, but even as her booty was filled to the brim with cock, her heart longed for Rhea. Unfortunately, her former owner had appeared to have moved on from their days together, the nigh-unstoppable top looking to cover new ground and conquer new territory rather than return to the past, leaving Toni out in the cold that night and barely even looking in her direction even though she was now in NXT on a more permanent basis—which is why Toni knew it was time for her to adjust too.

Maybe, just maybe, if Toni turned things around and cemented herself as a top, Ripley would have some incentive to knock her back down again. It was certainly worth a try, Toni keeping that motivator in mind as she delivered her first shot to Shotzi’s already battered bum. Once that maneuver felicitously elicited a woeful cry from the beaten-down babyface captain, Toni’s previously unreadable demeanor now injected with a hint of sadistic pleasure. 

Riding that wave of newfound glee, Toni continued, haphazardly smacking Shotzi’s large rear with a frenzied fury reminiscent of a feral animal. While her spanking wasn’t forceful enough to leave the kind of red welts Indi had excelled at giving to the green haired grappler, she knew the effect she was having was not insignificant, based on Blackheart’s heart-wrenching cries and the resounding thwack that echoed across the room each time Toni’s hand collided with that bruised caboose. 

She only wished Rhea would have stuck around to see it, or at the very least Ember, given that The War Goddess was the woman Toni was attempting to claim as her first sub. Alas, both Team Shotzi members had hurried off in a huff after their match had ended and Toni could certainly understand why, but that didn’t mean she missed their presence any less, the blonde imagining the look on their faces as they saw supposed bottom Toni Storm beating the ever-loving hell out of Shotzi Blackheart’s well rounded arse.

The unbelievable embarrassment of this scenario was not lost on Shotzi. Toni Storm had developed a reputation as one of the best bottoms in the business, and yet that reputation was all for naught as far as Blackheart was concerned because both of her sexual encounters had resulted in the Mae Young Classic winner having full control over her. In her defense, Storm had capitalized on two of the worst nights of her life—the first being when Pocket (rest in power, little guy) had been destroyed by Candice before her very eyes and the second being right fucking now as she was still coming off of the crushing lows of a deflating defeat. 

Regardless, giving herself over was giving herself over and there was no denying she had given herself over to the former NXT UK Women’s Champion, making the spanking that ensued the most painful yet. It didn’t contain the uninhibited vengeance of Candice’s strikes or the sheer power of Indi’s smacks, but with every blow delivered came a new level of humiliation, Blackheart incredulous as to how her stock could have fallen so swiftly and sharply. It didn’t help that alongside every bloodthirsty blow from Toni Storm came a wild wail from Io, Shotzi instantly reminded of her impending future each time a sharp cry from Shirai rang in her ears. 

The terrifically tough Texan top had taken a break from her persistent pumping, instead resorting to rotating her hips all around. González churned Io’s bowels, causing the NXT Women’s Champ to let go of her round rear and frantically tap down onto the dirty floor, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She did everything in her power to prevent herself from tapping out in the middle of a wrestling ring, but now that she was free from the confines of the squared circle, she didn’t hesitate to let her pain be known to the world. 

The Genius of the Sky screeched at the top of her lungs out of excruciating agony, her eyes bulging out of her sockets and her mouth gaping wide open, piercing pangs jolting her to her core. However, the physical pleasure Io mined from this could not be overstated, as the longer this colossal cock stirred her colon, the wetter this joshi superstar got. 

Yes, it couldn’t be denied, Io Shirai was a pain slut, plain and simple. She would absorb immense punishment while wrestling, and then come backstage to an even greater onslaught of offense from whichever women had a problem with her at the time, which could be a title applied to a lot of women since Io was at the head of the division. And she was certainly content enough with the muscular Texas native, Raquel unrepentant in her viciousness, actually having the gall to laugh at the Champ’s pitiful whimpers and kick her intensity up a few notches. It was at that moment that Io knew if the rest of Team Candice could muster even a tenth of the brutality González possessed, Shotzi Blackheart was a dead woman.

Unfortunately for NXT’s most unusual competitor, it thus far appeared that Raquel’s teammates were rising to the occasion. While Indi had managed to inflict an influx of damage on Blackheart’s big booty, Toni was giving LeRae’s lackey a run for her money, hitting that backside until it was as red as a baboon. She struck that well-beaten behind again and again and again, not letting up until her own hand was sore, and even then she delivered a few less powerful blows before eventually having to relent, standing up and turning to the woman once known as The Captain of Team Kick.

“Your turn, Cap’n Kota,” Storm smirked, giving a quick salute. 

Grinning like a girl possessed, Kai chuckled, “Perfect.”

From there, Dakota and Toni swapped places, the contemptible Kiwi rearing her hand back then jutting it forward, laughing like a drain once her digitalis landed on that damaged derriere and caused it to shake like an earthquake. She repeated that process a few more times, reaching the same results after every try, Shotzi’s bum wobbling uncontrollably while the weakened weirdo woefully whimpered.

Taking note of this, Kai cooed, “Sooooo jiggly!”, and promptly followed that remark up with a slick slap and cacophonous cackle. 

Finally deciding to chime in, Raquel cleared her throat and looked in Dakota’s direction, quipping, “Like you’re one to talk,” immediately making her favorite bitch blush.

Dakota couldn’t counter Raquel’s remark in any meaningful way because it sadly rang oh so true, leading to a rare moment of introspection from the self absorbed heel. It had been at this very event a year ago that Dakota vowed she was done being a doormat, betraying her ‘best friend’ and at-the-time girlfriend Tegan Nox. Was it completely cold blooded to hurt the girl who had shown her nothing but love and tended to her every need? Absolutely yes. But after day in and day out of being a docile laughing stock, she had to take drastic measures. She was done bending over for the Shayna Baszlers, Bianca Belairs, and Rhea Ripleys of the world, and she was done playing nice with so-called friends who exchanged pleasantries with her on-screen but then used her as nothing more than a dildo depository backstage, and if that meant she also had to be done with the woman who claimed to care about her more than anyone in the world, so be it.

In the weeks that followed her devastating WarGames turn, Dakota proved what a big bad top she was backstage by...submitting to Mia Yim. That couldn’t be right? But alas, that’s what happened, her first attempt at obtaining a conquest ending up a complete failure. Trying to compensate, she decided to go straight for a bigger target, attempting to annihilate Tegan Nox, yet her ex was able to easily top her as well...at first. 

That’s when Raquel González came into play, the strapping hoss agreeing to help Dakota both in her matches and in her domming endeavors as long as she was willing to give up her sweet booty every now and again, and Big Mami Cool made good on her end of the bargain early on by helping Kai top Nox for a night. However, the ‘every now and again’ part of the deal soon turned into Kai getting reamed on a daily basis, Raquel unable to stay away from Dakota’s perfectly sculpted bottom, savagely ravaging her with a fiery ferocity before subsequently pimping her out to whichever woman wanted her, essentially undermining any gains she may have made in the dominance department.

That was why it was imperative Dakota left a lasting impression here tonight. Theoretically, she should have this in the bag because Blackheart had been one of the women she had managed to double team with González. Well, _double team_ may have been too generous of a description. It was Raquel doing most of the heavy lifting, but Dakota had gotten in there at the end and had given it her all! If she could just channel that same energy, she’d have it made. Unfortunately, Raquel’s off-handed remark had caught her so off guard that she was now as still as a statue, not even attempting to bruise that blemished butt in front of her.

Hanging her head down in shame, Dakota pathetically whined, “I don’t think….I don’t think I can do this.”

Upon hearing this pitiful admission, Shotzi couldn’t suppress her laughter, her mind running wild with possibilities. She had initially vowed to submit tonight and then prove she still had what it took to dom after all was said and done, but maybe she could eliminate that less-than-ideal first part entirely. Yes, all Shotzi would have to do was grab a hold of the sniveling villain’s dirty blonde hair and lay her out across her knee before assaulting that adorable ass. Mmm, she could already imagine how incredible Dakota’s dripping cunt would feel rubbing against her thigh after each hard slap to those cute cakes.

So leave it to Candice to spoil all her fun once again.

“No, Dakota,” Candice sternly stated, then softened her tone, “This is a judgement free zone. We all know this is new to you, but you _can_ do it. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

With that last comment, Candice shot a look at Raquel. She understood the relationship between the two women, but if there was ever a time to not bring it up, it was right now. This night was all about uplifting her teammates because if they looked bad then Candice looked bad by proxy!

In response, Raquel stared back at Candice for a few long seconds but then merely shrugged, deciding there were bigger fish to fry, i.e continuing to rotate her rubber ramrod around in Io’s ravishing rump. Kai looked over to that sexy presentation of effortless supremacy from her majestic mistress and felt even more unsure about Candice’s insistence. If she ran over there and knocked Io out of the way, Dakota had no doubts that Raquel would be all too happy to give her O-Ring this same barbaric treatment and she had no doubts that she would love every second of that strap-on threatening to tear her bumhole apart. 

But this whole brouhaha was Candice’s doing, so she supposed it was wise to heed her words, the wannabe bad girl taking a deep breath and resuming her smacks to that backside, these hits much more half-hearted than her initial fervid flurry. This feeble attempt at a punishing spanking only heightened Shotzi’s laughter, leading the saddened baddie to blush an even deeper shade of red as she continued providing an ineffective thwacking of The Ballsy Badass’s gigantic posterior.

Swiftly seeking to salvage her teammate’s failure, Candice coached Kai, chirpily stating, “Ooh, I know! Why don’t you bend her over your knee? That’s a pitch perfect way to focus on beating a bitch’s butt.”

Still hesitating, Dakota murmured “Erm...okay,” then after a horrible long pause, questioned, “How?”

LeRae couldn’t mask her annoyance anymore, offering an exasperated sigh and a pointed eye roll, but she managed to compose herself, commanding, “Well…grab a hold of that vomit green hair, put this poser over your knee, and slap that ass like there’s no tomorrow.”

Dakota Kai still meandered about for a minute or two before reaching forward and gripping a hold of this demolished babyface’s hair, guiding NXT’s resident wild child to stumble upwards onto her feet along with the heinous New Zealander. From there, Dakota led her impending victim over to the bench, Toni and Indi clearing out of the way in order to allow room for Shotzi to be sprawled out across the sinister Superstar’s knee. With a sinful smirk finally taking shape across Kai’s face, the Kiwi crook intentionally placed Shotzi down on her knee in a position that would let her see Raquel at work throughout this spanking. 

After milking that bowel churning for all it was worth, González was back to thrusting that thick dick in and out of Shirai’s shithole, going at a markedly more measured pace in order to keep Io on the edge, always close to reaching her much desired blissful climax but never allowed to achieve it. Shotzi looked on in abject horror and awe-struck anticipation, knowing soon it would be her own anus split open by that faux fuckstick. But for now, it was only the outer part of her ass that was absorbing any pain, her pale posterior surviving the whooping of a lifetime.

Sitting down next to her teammate, Candice walked Dakota through this act every step of the way, “You’re going to want to start out a little bit playful and then gradually ramp it up from there. Yeah, yeah, that’s it. Keep it nice and slow. There you go. Just like that. Mhm, ok, now start going a little harder. You don’t have to be gentle with this whore. She’s a ‘badass’--she likes it rough. Yeah, now you’re getting into it! That’s the way.”

Dakota smarmily smiled and took Candice’s advice to heart, pulverizing Shotzi’s huge rump. Blackheart’s already reddened rear became as purple as Candice’s hair, and her eyes were fresh with tears. Yet her cunt was even wetter than her eyes, her lofty fantasy about turning the tables on Kai playing out verbatim but in the exact reverse way of how she had wanted. Oh God, how could she ever look at herself in a mirror again? She was getting dominated by Dakota fucking Kai! Sure, Kai had topped her before, but Raquel had done most of the work and then Dakota had capitalized. But now? Sure, Candice was guiding her through it, but everything happening to her was a direct result of Dakota holding power over her. It made her sick!

While enjoying this surprisingly ruthless spanking, LeRae also took note of her latest mortal enemy being on the cusp of waterworks, unable to resist taunting the psyche-shattered Superstar, “Aw, Shotzi, are you about to cry? I thought you were tougher than this. Aw, poor little baby! Indi, why don’t you help our friend out here?”

Following this cue, Indi smoldered and went over to her locker, rummaging through it before returning with a handy-dandy box of kleenexes, sneering in Shotzi’s face and disingenuously offering, “Tissue?”

Not taking too kindly to this gesture, Shotzi spat right at Hartwell’s smug mug. That move took Candice’s apprentice aback, Indi frantically wiping that glob of saliva off of her pretty face, before shooting a sour glower at Shotzi and retaliating with a maneuver of her own, namely backhanding Blackheart across the face so hard that her lipstick smeared.

Incensed by her defeated rival’s disrespect, Candice tugged on Dakota’s shoulder, motioning at her to move away from this discolored behind, and like a good ally, Kai immediately followed her team captain’s orders, though she did let out a slight grumble of disappointment since she was actually quite enjoying inflicting such degradation onto this loud-mouthed loser. However, LeRae made good by picking up where Dakota left off, landing two impactful shots to those juicy globes, far harder than anything Dakota had delivered, triggering several shrill shrieks from Shotzi.

“You’re a horrible person,” Candice spitefully shouted, “You agreed to this bet and you _lost_ , which means you do things MY way tonight. So don’t you dare lay a finger on my daughter again. Understood?”

“Your daughter?” Shotzi asked in bafflement.

“ _Me_.” Hartwell gestured to herself, speaking in a “well, duh” tone, as if everyone should realize this weird quasi-familial dynamic she and Candice had developed.

Shotzi did her best to puff out her chest and recover from the debilitating humiliation she had just endured by quickly quipping, “Well, I guarantee you by the end of the night, your ‘daughter’ will call _me_ Daddy.”

Shotzi really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. 

Instead of carrying on with spanking that mouthy brat, Candice took a different approach, knocking her down off of the bench entirely. The overconfident competitor collapsed onto the floor with a thunderous thud, landing smack dab in front of Hartwell’s feet. She looked up at an incensed Indi with a pair of pleading eyes, but based on the unforgiving glare plastered on the Melbourne born grappler’s face, whatever was planned for Shotzi—it...uh...wasn’t good.

“It’s time.” Candice ominously remarked.

“Yeah?” Indi sought confirmation.

“Yeah.” Candice nodded.

Not needing to be told anymore, Indi jutted her hips forward, pressing her strap-on dildo up against Shotzi’s lips. Resisting the instinct to instantly wrap her mouth around the tip of this big dick, Shotzi stayed as still as a statue, wearing a mask of unwavering defiance. But all it took was Indi to raise her palm, indicating she had another backhand ready for the rowdy wrestler, and Shotzi capitulated, sighing before allowing her mouth to be invaded by cock. Giving a malicious chuckle, Indi gripped Blackheart’s hair and rammed the first few inches of her long strapon into Shotzi’s mouth with superhuman speed, causing the downtrodden nonconformist to gag, desperately attempting to adjust to this abrupt thrusting.

That sequence quickly developed into a pattern, Indi laboriously toiling away, trying to make sure every single inch of her girthy toy was stuffed down this green haired girl’s gullet. All the while, the offbeat oddball violently choked, her eyes watering again as she looked up at this authoritative Aussie with disbelief but also a slight hint of admiration. 

While it was nowhere near her favorite activity during sex, Shotzi loved sucking cock, and weirdly enough, she may favor these rubber dildos to the real thing. While an actual fleshy and meaty cock offered her a salty savory flavor and a sweet seed to swallow down, orally performing on this strap-on allowed her to focus solely on the person doing this to her, the taste secondary to the intoxicatingly breathtaking sight of a hot and bothered bossy woman looking down on her with an irresistible combination of anger and arousal. She typically preferred being able to dictate her own pace by dishing out a thorough blowjob, hollowing her cheeks out and sucking away as an intimidating babe stood still and towered over her, but there was also something enticing about a terrorizing top face fucking her with an unhinged fury. 

“Take it, take it, fucking take it!” Indi shouted out with a mixture of rage and arrogance, her magnetizing Melbournian accent making her fiery ire all the more enticing, “You think you can get away with disrespecting Candice?! She’s been gracious enough to try and show you your true nature and you treat her like _that_? Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, Shotzi. No, don’t do anything but suck my fucking cock.”

Indi drove her strap-on in and out of Blackheart’s throat so forcefully that dribble fell down the gutsy brawler’s chin, the brawler’s gag reflex going into overdrive. The zeal with which Hartwell targeted Shotzi’s hot mouth ensured her voice would be hoarse for at least a week, but Shotzi was enjoying herself too much to even care. And it seemed like her night may soon improve even further, if the exchange happening off to the side of her was any indication to go off of.

“Kanojo no oshirinoana o name sasete kudasai,” Io managed to grunt out in between moans and wails. Typically, Shirai never spoke without a dom’s permission, but she was willing to take this risk if it led to her getting what she wanted. 

“What?” Raquel asked, perplexed, delivering a hard slap to Io’s ass to express her confused displeasure while continuing to pump that sexy rump full of rubber.

Doing her best to translate, Shirai whimpered, “Please...I...I want to..”, then removed her hands from her big butt and pantomimed a rim job, drawing a hearty chuckle from González.

“You want me to stop fucking your ass so you can lick hers, is that it?” Raquel smirked.

Io shook her head and clarified, “No, no. Both. At once.” 

“Hmm,” Raquel grunted, unsure if this lowly sub deserved to get spoiled to this degree, though she couldn’t deny the mental high of continuing to pound this bitch’s ass while she was eating out Shotzi’s bruised behind, ultimately deciding to defer to her team captain, “What do you think, Candice?”

Candice pondered this predicament for quite a while, debating not only whether Shirai deserved this privilege, but whether Shotzi did. After all, rim jobs were mutually beneficial for the giver and the receiver, and Shotzi’s bad attitude certainly didn’t warrant any kind of reward. However, denying this opportunity to Io would also have the unfortunate side effect of depriving her and her teammates from witnessing such a stunning event.

Cautiously, Candice sauntered over to Shirai and pinched her cheeks (the ones on her face, that is) like she was some cute little mouth-breathing child, sing-songily saying, “Only because you’re so pathetic.” 

Io gave a girly gasp and stared dreamily at a smirking Candice before crying out, “Arigatou Gozaimasu! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Miss Candice! Oh, thank--AAH!”

Shirai’s ceaseless gratitude was ground to a halt once González gave another might-filled slap to Io’s blubber butt, the Herculean dom snarling, “Enough! You heard her. Get to butt munching, bitch.”

Exhibiting an expert amount of coordination, Io and Raquel moved in tandem, the subservient joshi crawling over to Blackheart’s pert posterior with the Texan top’s lengthy toy still buried in her ass, Raquel walking carefully to guarantee her manmade meatstick never left that tailpipe. Once she reached her destination, Io held nothing back, burying her face in the alleged asskickers phat booty and lapping away like it was a melting ice cream cone, causing Shotzi to moan around the enormous dildo in her warm mouth. Simultaneously, Io bellowed into Blackheart’s bowels, myriad phenomena flowing through the NXT Women’s Champion’s petite body as Raquel continued to plow her cornhole even as the hard-hitting high flyer was attempting anilingus. 

If that wasn’t enough change at once, Indi caught Shotzi by surprise by pulling her strap-on out from those ruby red dick sucking lips, the tank driving Superstar sputtering uncontrollably as she gasped for air, believing she was relieved of having to encounter this overwhelming assault on her oral orifice.

She was sorely mistaken. Sort of.

The aggressive portion had appeared to come to an end but she wasn’t done with inhaling dick just yet. Instead of continuing her mile-a-minute skullfucking, Indi took on a new angle in order to prolong getting her dildo sucked on, pressing that faux phallus in between Shotzi’s plump plush pillow-y tits then thrusting upwards, just barely managing to get the head of the cock into Blackheart’s well-seasoned mouth. She couldn’t really fit more of her staff inside of there due to the current position she was in, but she didn’t need to. She had already thoroughly thrust her thick toy as far as it could go down Shotzi’s throat and she was confident her rubber ram rod was more than wet enough to slide into Shotzi’s anus, so her current action was done solely with the purpose of leering at the juvenile competitor’s jugs, specifically how perfectly a big black dick looked squished in between them.

Meanwhile, Toni and Dakota were just sitting on the sidelines, salivating in response to all of the assorted sordidness unfolding in front of them. Toni looked at Indi in utter wonderment as she received an impromptu titjob-blowjob hybrid, the blonde both taking mental notes of ways she could emulate the ‘Impressive’ Superstar’s superb dominance as well as staring at Shotzi’s divine hooters, immediately envisioning what it would be like to have them all to herself. Oh, what she would give to motorboat and suckle on that perfect pair. 

Dakota, on the other hand, moved her head back and forth and back like she was watching an intense football match, unsure which sexy sight she loved more. Seeing Io get the double pleasure of an ass in her face and a cock in her ass made Dakota so insanely jealous, as she recalled distant memories of the days where she could be as openly as submissive as this. However, she also had some interest in taking Indi’s position, which was a promising sign for her domineering side. Although, a lot of the reason behind her intrigue could be chalked up to Shotzi’s breathtaking breasts, as Kai’s eyes became entirely glued to those ginormous boobs. 

Interrupting Dakota from her lustful daze, Toni coyly piped up, “Say, Candice, mind if I get in on this?”

Contemplating, Candice asked, “What did you have in mind?”

Lasciviously licking her lips, Storm posited, “Erm, namely sucking those perfect tits.”

Not wanting to be left in the dust, especially if it meant she’d have to sit idly by and watch Toni hog those hooters, Dakota interjected, “I want in too.”

Dumbstruck yet slightly impressed that Dakota was taking some initiative here, Candice pushed, “And what do you want?”

“The same as her,” Dakota admitted truthfully.

As if a light bulb had gone off above her head, Toni offered, “What if we shared?”, and then when her fellow teammate shot her a look, she defensively countered, “‘Ay, she has two of ‘em, doesn’t she?”

Sick of never getting any moment to shine by herself, Dakota bitterly snarled, “I don’t share well.”

“Oh really?” Toni raised an eyebrow, “Because it seems to me you have no problem sharing your ass with just about anybody.”

“Ladies,” Candice sought to serve as the voice of reason, mainly because it looked like Dakota was ready to throw hands after that last barb, “We’ve stayed unified thus far tonight, so let’s keep that momentum going. Dakota, trust me—I know more than anyone what it’s like to always be second in line, never getting your moment in the sun. But I also know the key to making sure this tank-loving freakazoid never messes with us again is _cohesion_. We have to work together. So, both of you have at it! There’s plenty of this boob’s boobs to go around.”

Shooting piercing daggers at LeRae, Dakota eventually lowered her head and grumbled, “Fine.”

“Glad you came around,” Toni patted her teammate on the back before rushing over to Shotzi’s stacked rack.

Dakota persisted in glaring at the former NXT UK Women’s Champion as she slowly mosyed behind her, but her dissatisfaction dissipated the nearer she got to Shotzi’s buxom bosom. Both women did their best to crouch down and hunch over, awkwardly worming their way into the space between where Indi was standing and where Shotzi’s titanic titties were, the two other Southern Hemisphere hotties sitting back down on their legs and slumping their shoulders, doing their best not to inconvenience Indi. For her part, Indi moved her dildo away from Shotzi’s breasts and resumed thrusting in and out of the pale punk lover’s pie hole. 

Sadly, perfection wasn’t entirely achieved by either party as Hartwell’s uber long legs knocked into Toni and Dakota’s backs, those two truly packed in like sardines, but any discomfort was worth it in order to get their heads buried in Blackheart’s bountiful bust. Yes, both girls were bombarded with an unparalleled ravenous sexual appetite once they finally had those astounding round mounds in front of them, though their responses were markedly different. 

Toni kept things light and teasing, at least at first. Not applying too much pressure, Storm wrapped her lips around Shotzi’s rock hard right nip, a surprisingly difficult task as NXT’s resident wild child possessed a cartoonishly large set of nipples, but that made the ensuing suckjob all the more fulfilling as Toni’s mouth was completely filled up by that erect rosy peak. The Mae Young Classic Winner leisurely licked that swollen nub, her intensity gradually building as time went on, every once and a while adding a bit of friskiness to the mix by softly digging her sharp teeth into the sides of that engorged teat, leading to a series of muffled squeals from The Ballsy Badass. Though, to be fair, Toni’s chompers probably weren’t the _sole_ cause of that. 

Toni was only occasionally indulging in the extreme, but Dakota was already at full stop. From the second her lips had enveloped that hot-blooded nipple, Dakota fervently slurped away, her mouth exerting a masterful amount of force, her tongue swiping up and down at a breakneck speed, and somehow, she only grew more frantic over time. Kai worked herself up into a berserk fervor, her head chaotically bobbing up and down on these knockers, the opportunistic chickenshit villain nearly knocking into Storm on more than one occasion. Remedying those almost-collisions, Toni began increasing the feverishness of her own sucking, both women assiduously suckling in sync, sending sensation after sensation through Blackheart’s writhing tattooed body.

Shotzi was floored. While she knew the freak in her would probably mine some enjoyment from this night, she hadn’t expected Team Candice to gift wrap her ecstasy and present it to her on a silver platter. For something advertised as an all out anal gangbang, there was a surprising amount of build-up, as the only thing in her ass currently was Io’s wiggling wet tongue, which provided a nice reminder of how anally experienced the audacious asskicker was as that moist muscle made its way deep into Blackheart’s bowels, further proving that all of this opening pageantry was unnecessary, but much appreciated.

 _Especially_ the tit-sucking.

Reaffirming that dominance was far from their domain, the two wannabe badasses seemed to revert back to their old subservient ways as they worshipped Shotzi’s treasured chest with immeasurable enthusiasm, which was fine by Shotzi. 

Of course, Indi’s bullish facefucking couldn’t be discounted either. Nor the constant reminder that Raquel was superbly sodomizing Shirai throughout this, and would be able to greet Shotzi with that same skill sooner rather than later. 

Really, upon reflection, there was no one component Shotzi could single out as the most effective in terms of spawning unstoppable desire within her. Instead, it was all of these activities working together that caused her to yearn for a toe-curling mind-bending climax. So, why not speed up the proceedings? She knew it would be a challenge given her current position, but a challenge had never deterred the balls-to-wall Superstar before. Raising her fist up in the air and subsequently extending two fingers, Shotzi desperately tried to find a way to shove those digits into her soaked snatch as soon as possible.

Clueing into what Shotzi was attempting, Candice was irate, wildly shouting “Wait! No! No! No! Don’t even think about it, whore! You do what I say when I say it,” before grabbing her WarGames trophy, holding it up high in the air and taunting, “Or have you forgotten? Hmm? Have you forgotten that I beat you tonight? Have you forgotten that I beat you tonight so I call the shots, see? Ooh! _Shots, see_ ...Shot-zi! Oh, that’s brilliant! Candice Le _Slay_ at it again.”

“Good one, Candice!” Indi chuckled while violently slamming into Shotzi’s face like she was a two dollar whore, pushing Toni and Dakota further into those tits in the process. 

After being directed to refrain from fingering herself, Shotzi shot a very particular finger in LeRae’s direction, Candice’s jaw dropping in shock in reaction to the flipped bird. Blackheart was supposed to be submitting to them! Why on earth did she think she could get away with such rudeness?! Was it just because Candice had siced every single member of her team onto Shotzi in one way or another all at once, thus causing waves of pleasure to course through Shotzi’s body as she was positively pampered by this onslaught of sexual attention?

Ohhhhh, she knew she shouldn’t have spoiled Shotzi this much, but she had wanted to bear witness to every one of these beautiful women tangled up in some sort of perverse portrait, and based on what her eyes were taking in right now, it was well worth it. Still, she couldn’t let the renegade’s rebellion go unchecked.

“Everyone STOP!” Candice shouted. “You want to act like garbage, Shotzi? Then you’ll be treated like it.”

With a snap of Candice’s fingers, all of Shotzi’s euphoria vanished. Begrudgingly obeying their captain’s orders, Indi and Raquel backed away from the rebellious fighter, and Dakota and Toni reluctantly followed suit, the entirety of Team Candice backing away from Shotzi’s heaving sweaty body, watching as The Ballsy Badass gasped for air. 

The only ‘woman’ (if she could even be called that anymore) that hadn’t seemed to have gotten the memo was Io Shirai. Io’s face stayed stuck in between Shotzi’s cheeks long after the authoritative second generation wrestler had extracted her strap-on from Io’s own butthole, feverishly licking away at Blackheart’s crack. Wanting to proceed, Candice cleared her throat, but the talented aerial assailant still didn’t budge, clearly too punchdrunk from the submissive bliss that was shoving her tongue inside the unconventional combatant’s hot whore hole. It took Raquel to charge towards the tiny title holder in order to finally get her to scurry away.

“Scram!” The terrifying Texan aggressively roared at the round rumped runt.

“Honto ni gomen ne.” Io trembled, further showcasing how far removed she was from being the stupendous head of the women’s division that she masqueraded as week after week, dolefully groveling at González’s feet, “Sorry, Miss González. So so so sorry. Moushi wakenai. Moushi wake arimasen deshita. Please, please forgive me. Please.”

Raquel chortled in disbelief at how spineless Shirai truly was, stepping down onto Io’s back like she was a worthless wounded fly, before making her way back over to the sprawled out ‘Ballsy’ Superstar, staring at her laid out body for a couple of seconds before turning her attention over to Candice, silently asking if their fun could continue. Indi soon followed Raquel’s lead, wordlessly pleading with her team captain to give the go-ahead.

Letting the anticipation linger for a few moments longer, LeRae remained silent before relenting, “Indi, you get her ass,” then switching into a particularly menacing tone whilst instructing, “Raquel, you take her mouth.”

Overjoyed that she had the honor and privilege of breaking in that fat ass, Indi licked her lips and nodded, “I can do that.”

After getting over the initial disappointment of not being the first one to slam Shotzi’s bowels tonight, Raquel smiled, thinking about just how fun it was going to be feeding Shotzi the deepest part of her conquered teammate’s rectum, and slyly replied, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Really, Candice?” Shotzi scoffed, “You think letting me taste Io’s ass is punishmMMPH!”

NXT’s GOAT at TCB was rendered mute courtesy of Kai’s heavy. Raquel unleashed her all conquering cock into the bold as brass Superstar’s mouth, Shotzi made to gag on the silicone strapon that was coated in Io Shirai’s scrumptious anal juices. 

Blackheart had thought that after taking Indi’s vehement facefucking she would be able to handle anything, but Raquel’s harsh thrusting made the ‘Impressive’ Australian sparkplug’s abrasive invasive oral attack look like tender lovemaking in comparison, which made Shotzi somewhat sad, as it meant she couldn’t savor the flavor of Io’s butt cream like she wanted. True, she eventually became acclimated to this aggressive skull pounding, but no matter how adjusted she became, she never got to consume these rectal remnants as rigorously as she could have. Still, consuming some ass juice was better than none, so this was by and large a net positive in Shotzi’s book.

Besides, while she wasn’t receiving the degree of booty cream she deviantly dreamed of, she was getting the anal annihilation of a lifetime. Indi had rammed the first couple inches of her stupendous strap-on inside Blackheart’s back passage without any struggle to speak of, which was partially a testament to how meticulously Io munched her butt, but also served as an indicator of how well used this loose sphincter was--not that Shotzi’s previous sodomy sessions had been much of a secret. 

Those debaucherous derriere demolitions from Bianca and Shayna had been about as public as one’s sex life could get in the WWE without getting in serious trouble, so the fact that Shotzi was screaming out around the dick in her mouth was no great shock to anyone. If anything, it was a little surprising that there was a hint of pain in Shotzi’s cries and that there was a bit of resistance from the rowdy rebel’s O-Ring when Indi tried to push slightly further into her rear cavity.

If this whole team really could convert Shotzi into a full time submissive like Candice insisted, Indi vowed her first rule of order would be to fuck this enormous behind so hard and deep that it never closed again, allowing every woman in this division easy access to this asshole. Although, maybe that was a mistake, as watching this tiny pink ring stretch wide open around big black rubber had its merits. In fact, Indi kind of regretted denying herself that opportunity here, but it was just so much fun stuffing her big dick inside Shotzi’s anal canal as quickly as possible, most of all because her thighs had already come to rest against her black-and-blue booty, meaning every inch of Hartwell’s dildo had squeezed its way inside the up-and-coming Superstar’s rectal cleft. On top of the endlessly empowering feeling that arose from fitting the entirety of her toy within the spunky daredevil’s anus, Indi set out to turn that pert posterior a permanent purple. The typically pale flesh of Blackheart’s buttcheeks had already become disgustingly discolored from the parade of spankings that had come its way tonight, but Indi was now crashing so violently into them that her tubby tush had transformed into an even deeper shade of violet.

“This is amazing!” Indi gushed, never ceasing to be surprised by how great her luck had been as of late here on the black-and-yellow brand, “I can’t believe just how well you can take a dick! Well, I mean, we’ve done this before, but it feels even better this time around. It’s like your ass really was made for my cock. Mmm, everything Candice has said about you is spot on. Ohh! You’re nothing but a delusional whore tailor made for us superior woman! Yeahh, I topped you when you were just some girl losing to the Robert Stone Brand and I thought nothing of it, but now? Fuck! I could get used to this.”

Shotzi thought about finding a way to pull her head off of Raquel’s strap-on in order to vociferously protest Indi’s words. To point out that she was far from inferior when pitted against the other women in NXT. To point out this was a one night only affair. Hell, to point out she had overcome...ew... _Robert Stone_ in the end. But instead, she shut up and took it, continuing to inflict this punishment upon herself. 

Even when Candice commanded the two doms to switch places, leaving a couple of seconds in which Blackheart’s mouth was free, Shotzi was too busy catching her breath to say a word. And then, of course, the mere possibility of Shotzi speaking was no more as Indi’s dick entered her mouth once again, this time with the added bonus of the intrepid rebel being able to taste the deepest part of her bowels, the Ballsy Badass being treated to a booty buffet as she got to revel in the sweet flavors of both her and Io’s asses. Speaking of which, after watching Raquel work her magic on Io for such a long time tonight, the quirky insurgent was able to experience González’s unstoppable ascendancy firsthand, Raquel able to dole out a steamy reaming that most doms would only dream of delivering.

In a complete role reversal, Io was now the one who had to just sit and watch while Shotzi was bowled over by a superior woman. No, _two_ superior women. It wasn’t fair! She had gone a whole ten minutes without anything inside her ass and it made her feel incredibly empty, both literally and metaphorically speaking. It hadn’t helped that Raquel cruelly let her go without a single orgasm!

She knew she wouldn’t maintain her sanity much longer if someone didn’t give her buxom bottom the attention it deserved. Crawling over to LeRae like a piteous pet, Io looked up at the purple haired heel with a miserable pout and the cutest pair of puppy dog eyes. At first, Candice simply ignored her, her eyes remaining glued to Shotzi getting spoiled, but once Io began rubbing against her leg like a mangy bitch in heat, Candice couldn’t disregard her any longer. 

“Oh my Gooood, can I help you?” Candice frowned, clearly irked by Io, though a lot of her anger melted away when she gazed into those irresistibly adorable eyes.

“I need...I need...” Io’s mind raced through time as the lack of any cock in her ass was legitimately getting to her, the woeful joshi submissively screeching, “Someone please fuck me!”

“You need to cum?” Candice inquired, flashing a small coy grin at this hopeless helpless fuckhole.

“Y-yes.” Io quietly confessed.

“Dakota! Toni!” Candice called out, “I have a job for you!”

The mentioning of their names caused both charismatic do-gooders turned rancorous self-seekers to let out a sigh of relief, as simply sitting and watching this action unfold with no outlet to express their own horny desires had been agonizing. 

“You called?” Toni cheekily grinned as she all but ran over to Candice.

“I’m listening.” Dakota calmly said, though she motioned for Candice to get to the point, suggesting she too wasn’t in the mood for waiting.

Gesturing to Io, Candice explained, “Our little ‘champion’ here could use some tender love and care--I trust you two can give her what she needs.”

“I can and I will,” Dakota responded, putting forward her best effort to quell any doubts that she could top by walking over to her locker, quickly disposing of her trunks, and retrieving a nice long strap-on.

“Same here,” Toni gleefully beamed. “Hey, hopefully _this_ kind of TLC with Io goes better, huh? Get it? ‘Cause you lost your--”

“I get it!” LeRae tersely interrupted. “And _you_ can go _get_ your strap-on.”

Suppressing the urge to chuckle, Storm made her way over to her locker, passing Kai on the way, the ex-Team Kick member walking over to Io with a renewed sense of tenacity. Barely giving Shirai a moment’s glance, Dakota grabbed a fistful of the joshi’s black-and-red hair and pressed her phallus up to Io’s lips. As expected, the Genius of the Sky didn’t deliberate, automatically opening her mouth and bobbing her head down on that fake cock, though inside she couldn’t help but feel disappointed as her asshole remained empty. 

Fortunately, she didn’t have to worry about that much longer, as Toni made her way over wearing a strap-on that rivaled Kai’s and immediately shoved the head of that rubber prick into Io’s voluptuous behind, that cumbersome toy not requiring any lube whatsoever since Shirai’s anal cavity had not only been exhaustively loosened by Raquel but had been fucked on an almost hourly basis for the majority of her NXT career, meaning even delusional wannabe doms like Toni and Dakota could have their way with her.

For most women, someone like Toni or Dakota using them as a mindless piece of sexy fuckmeat would repulse them so heavily that they would have to bolt out of the locker room and take a good look at themselves in the mirror, questioning what went wrong, but Io Shirai wasn’t most women. No, Io had long given up on being a respectable or dignified sexual being, and she was better off for it. 

After all, when had her career been floundering the hardest? When she was desperately trying to insist she could grow herself into being a dom while getting fucked alongside Kairi Sane and, funnily enough, Dakota Kai, working overtime to downplay her submission and pretend that a hard girlcock nestled snugly in her sizeable backside wasn’t exactly what she wanted. It was only after she had tried to go on a run as a big bad Alpha, only to instantly fail after trying to attain any type of conquest more difficult than (the old) Candice, that she had finally opened her eyes to the truth, and now look at her! 

She was running this division in public, while the division was running a train on her in private, which produced wonderful moments like Toni Storm’s thigh’s repeatedly crashing into her well-oiled rear entrance, forcing her head to move further down on Dakota’s dick, meaning both ends of her were fully filled with marvelous monster dildos. The only thing that could make this better was if Candice or one of the other women decided to venture over here and shove an equally long cock inside her burning cunt, but she had basically given up on her twat being penetrated by someone besides herself ever again.

In the kinky wonderland that was WWE’s backstage sexploits, pussy poundings were normally only reserved for actual romantic encounters. A couple of tops like Candice and Indi may indulge in that intimacy with each other as a sign of respect. Even loving bottoms like Kayden and Kacy would every now again spend time shoving their soft tongues into each other's slits. But worthless bottoms who weren’t in any kind of relationship were deprived of that kind of treatment, and while Io sometimes found herself yearning for her snatch to be filled one more time, as she did right now, she had to admit that by and large her sex life becoming anal exclusive was the right call, as sodomy would always be her favorite activity, bar none.

Plus, when it came to choosing between the loving encouragement that came with a honeypot hammering and the callous degrading diatribes that accompanied anal, Io would pick vicious humiliation any day of the week, and that choice was being reaffirmed every step of the way right now, Toni shouting, “Mmm, you like that, do you, Io? Yeah? You like my big fat cock in your big fat arse? Mmm yeah, you love it, Io. You fucking love it! God, how long have you wanted me, Io? Hmmm? How deep does this go? I guess balls deep, huh? That’s what we’re finding out right now. But how far back does you wanting me go? Because we both know I’ve had your number when we’ve stepped into that ring, so has that translated to backstage desires? Has little Io Shirai wanted Toni Storm to fuck her straight up the bum for years now? Yeah? Did you want me to bend you over right after the Mae Young Classic finals and give your bum the rough ramming it deserves? Maybe shove my trophy up there too just to really hammer home that you’re nothing but a grimy backdoor whore? Would you have liked that?”

“ERMF,” was the closest thing Io Shirai could say to “Yes, yes, a million times yes,” at the moment as her mouth was a tad busy.

Going off of her own interpretation of Io’s muffled cry, the former NXT Women’s Champ continued, “Well, I couldn’t give that to you back then, but I can now. Yeah, I’ve brought a new Toni Storm to NXT and I promise you, after I beat you for that title, I’ll fuck your arse ‘til the cows come home.”

Toni mentally added, “And until Rhea makes me hers again,” but she decided to keep that addendum a secret for now.

Not wanting to be outshone, Dakota went off on a tirade of her own as she obliterated Io’s throat, “Bet you love _me_ domming you too. Well, you better get used to it. This whole division better get used to it. I’m done sitting around, biding my time. I’m here to take you down, on my own. That’s what I’m doing right now, isn’t it, Io? I’m topping you, all on my own.”

“Actually, you’re not,” Toni couldn’t resist pointing out. “This is a team effort. And I’m doing most of the work.”

Glaring at her teammate, Kai challenged, “Switch spots with me and you’ll see what I can do.”

“Hmmm.” Toni annoyed the sour-faced Superstar by pretending to ponder the offer, but eventually admitted, “I suppose I wouldn’t mind a turn with her hot little mouth.”

“Good.” was all Dakota responded with, in a tone that contained both rapture and resentment.

Then, both girls swapped places, Dakota getting a shot to prove Toni wrong...and mostly falling short. Yes, Storm may have been as annoyingly smarmy as they come, but she had a point here. Despite her submissive past, Toni had no problem wreaking havoc on the heroic high flyer’s rear with zero hesitation. Dakota, meanwhile, just didn’t possess the same killer instinct, providing Io with a buttfucking that was uneven at best. 

Any time Dakota seemed close to finally tapping into that next level by slamming her strapon in and out of Shirai’s beautiful booty, allowing her hips to crash into Shirai’s gelatin-like cheeks, the dastardly Kiwi scaled everything back, as if she ran into a forcefield that was preventing her from kicking her sodomy into second gear. Yet, when all was said and done, Io couldn’t complain too much as she still was getting reamed while devouring her own anal juices, something a slut like her lived for. And she would undoubtedly still cum buckets with Dakota’s dick in her ass if she was allowed to. Oh, she _hoped_ she would be allowed to, as it felt like she had been resting on the edge for ages.

However, the person who may have been getting the most enjoyment out of this whole charade was Candice. She wasn’t experiencing any ecstasy from a submissive standpoint, as she wasn’t there on all fours like Shotzi and Io were, getting her face and mouth turned into cock depositories. And she wasn’t getting the pleasure that emanated from extensively dismantling one of these bottoms’ bottoms. But she was getting to watch a near picture-perfect image, as the two women she had the most trouble with vanquishing lately were now finally where they belonged, both of them stuck in the same exact humbling position. 

It was representative of the future, really. On one side of the room, Shotzi was dealing with a duo of doms destroying her from both ends, but she still lived in a world where her reputation was largely untarnished, trying her best to suppress any whimpers or hints of pleasure. On the other side of the room, Io was taking a spitroasting from a pair of inexperienced aspirees and was openly expressing how much she loved and appreciated their dildos coursing through her. If Candice could just get Shotzi to go from her current state of mind to Io’s she would be golden.

Doing her best to gage how much further they had to go until she achieved that point, Candice ordered, “Indi! Raquel! Could you back away from our guest of honor for a sec? I have a burning question I’m just dying to ask her,” and then she inquired, “Shotzi, are you our bitch yet?”

There was a slight dramatic pause before the spirited punk rocker cocksuredly shouted, “Pfft, yeah right! It takes a _lot more_ than that to put Shotzi Blackheart away,” then to make matters worse, she underscored her point by howling her stupid ear-drum murdering howl.

Great, just what Candice needed-- _a challenge._

Though, it wasn’t all gloom and doom. While Shotzi’s words may have been a textbook example of brazen confidence, her voice trembled ever so slightly whilst saying “Shotzi Blackheart”, casting the smallest shadow of doubt over what she was saying. Perhaps Candice was reading too much into it, but she couldn’t shake the hope that this slight quivering meant Shotzi wasn’t as well off as she was letting on.

Deciding it was time to enter the next phase of her plan, Candice clapped her hands and commanded, “Everyone, can I have your attention, please? If this capital ‘L’ loser is going to keep deluding herself into thinking she can hang with us, we need to approach things...differently. If double teaming her didn’t work, then maybe we need to divide and conquer. Maybe we have to wear her down _one by one_.”

Confused by this, Raquel countered, “This seems...backwards.”

“Wha-it-it’s not...” Candice sighed in frustration, before exasperatedly working to justify her plan, “Think about it. She was able to survive two-on-one, so why not get more methodical? If each of us get a turn with this bitch for as long as we want doing whatever we want, she’ll be ours in no time.”

“You wish.” Shotzi grumbled

Ignoring that comment from her raucous rival, Candice turned her attention over to the nefarious Captain of Team Kick, “Dakota, how about you start us off?”

Giving a couple more thrusts into Io’s cavernous back cavity, Dakota reluctantly removed her strap-on from that mouthwateringly magnificent keister and then began to make her way over to Shotzi, assuredly stating, “I can do that.”

Once more undermining the sheep in wolf’s clothing, González went over and growled “Go get ‘em,” before giving a quick but forceful slap to Kai’s bewitching bubble butt, making her tantalizing tanned ass cheeks shake to a ridiculous degree, before sticking her fingers into what looked to be a tiny shiny metallic ring protruding from in between those cheeks, briefly freezing Dakota dead in her tracks. 

Before Candice could ask any questions about that or reprimand Raquel for impeding Dakota’s ability to dominate, Toni optimistically asked, “Since ‘Kota’s tied up at the moment, mind if I take another turn with Io’s arse?”

Proving to be perpetually vindictive, Candice replied, “Not right now. I want everyone to watch Shotzi’s downfall. Besides, that bitch has had more than enough butt love.”

Frowning, Toni sat down, but her disappointment was nothing compared to Io’s. The NXT Women’s Champion knew Candice had abandoned her once abundant compassion but this ruling was heartless even by her standards. Io Shirai had been waiting for an orgasm for eons upon eons and she had the rug pulled out from beneath her! When would she get some relief?! Expressing her outrage, Io shot another sorrowful look of betrayal at Candice, hoping she would have a change of heart.

Sadly, the look on Candice’s face spoke loudly and clearly—she didn’t give two shits.

Then pretty soon, nobody paid attention to poor little Io, as everyone turned their focus to the first of many one-on-one sodomy sessions for Shotzi. Dakota was now in the perfect position, pressing her dildo against Shotzi’s already opened up anal entrance, letting it linger there. Closing her eyes, Kai took a deep breath. This was the exact moment she was pining for, as the spotlight was solely on her. She had to get this right. Set on using this moment as a way to ascend up this roster’s ranks, Dakota pushed her lubed up strap-on forward, the tip of that rectum wrecker easily stretching past Blackheart’s anal ring and sliding into her tunnel, predictably producing a bountiful bevy of moans from The Ballsy Badass, giving Dakota all the more reason to taunt the fallen hero.

“Enjoying yourself?” Kai questioned, reveling in the sound. “I knew you were a slut, Shotzi, but wow. You really can’t get enough of my cock inside of you!”

“Nah.” Blackheart weakly protested, crying out in pleasure a few more times before adding, “It’s probably just an aftershock from Indi and Raquel. You know, _real tops_?”

Dakota sneered, “You want me to be real? I’ll be real!” then shoved the next few inches of the dildo into that back passage with as much force as she could muster (though it did pale in comparison to the power Indi and Raquel exerted), “I’m _really_ sick and tired of seeing all of management’s shiny new toys getting pushed to the top while I’m still stuck here spinning my wheels. Name a single thing you’ve done to earn your spot around here. You were handpicked by Mr. Regal to be a part of this brand and have had opportunity after opportunity, big match after big match, handed to you on a silver platter. I built myself up! I tried playing by this company’s rules, then I had to make my own instead. You’ve done nothing! Nothing! The only thing you’ve earned is this fucking I’m giving you right now.”

Kai ended each of her sentences with an exclamation point by thrusting more and more of her strap-on forward every time, until she got every inch to fit within that rotund rear end. She then rested there for a few long seconds while continuing to mouth off, really getting into verbally knocking this rising star down a peg, before trying her hand at bringing the losing team’s captain physical ruin as well. Acting with vigor, Dakota began moving back and forth, going as fast as she could. With any luck, she would be quick enough and aggressive enough that she’d tear Blackheart’s bottom apart entirely and put the dumb bitch on the injured list, which would mean she could let all the dirt sheets know that Shotzi the slut was off NXT television because she was too busy getting reconstructive surgery on her disfigured arsehole.

Regrettably, not only did that not happen, but Shotzi actually had the audacity to critique her throughout the course of this anal pounding. Granted, all of her digs were somewhat diminished by the fact that she had to squeeze them out in between gleeful squeals, but Dakota would be lying if she said these insults didn’t eat away at her psyche regardless.

“Bo-ring!”

“3 out of 10. Would not recommend.”

“Yo, did you go to the Kacy Catanzaro school of topping?”

“I don’t get it. Tegan’s a great fuck--why can’t you be?”

Every pointed gibe singed Dakota’s thin skin and led her to enact just about every dominant tactic she could think of. Ripping a page straight from Raquel’s book, Dakota began revolving her hips all around, stirring her strap-on inside the cocky Californian’s bowels. She didn’t do it justice the same way González did, but she managed to at least get some surprised reactions out of her observing peers as she looked to shed any shred of doubt that Dakota Kai was a butt-buster. Unfortunately, her cause was hindered once Shotzi was able to craft coherent sentences again. Yes, the mouthy little imp was momentarily put on mute for a few glorious minutes as she took in Dakota’s dildo churning the deepest part of her ass, but soon enough, this wretched rascal was back to flapping her gums, discrediting everything Kai was pulling off. 

Her continued flurry of disparaging remarks forced Dakota to go back to the drawing board, the incensed Kiwi eventually settling upon grabbing a hold of Shotzi’s humongous tits and going back to a good hard rectal ramming, hoping such a move would make the Oakland native feel like a mere piece of meat. Alas, this change in action was to no avail, as Shotzi continued denigrating the wannabe dom. Dakota was beside herself, running on fumes as she figured out what else she could possibly do to dehumanize Blackheart. She tried slapping those big breasts while she pummeled that posterior, she tried slapping that gigantic fleshy bottom as she hammered that hot hole, she tried mocking Shotzi for continuing to moan from this bumfucking, but no matter what the diabolical Kiwi did, Shotzi wouldn’t stop hurling insults her way.

“What is wrong with you?!” Dakota screamed out in indignation.

“Sorry, bruh. I’m just not that into you.” Shotzi said, though the significance of her words were once again lessened by her elated gasps.

Still, they hurt enough to rile up Dakota, the wicked woman throwing her hands up in the hair and frustratedly whining to her teammates, “She’s impossible! I give up!” 

Candice did her best not to second guess her plan as she watched Dakota storm off. Realistically, she knew Kai’s failure was a very plausible possibility as she was far and away the weakest link on the team when it came to domming, thus she had her go first in order to get any potential washout out of the way early. The reason why this had gone awry, however, rested in the fact that Dakota had actually put forth a much better showing than anyone had expected, yet Shotzi still didn’t budge an inch. 

Seriously, Kai wasn’t going to become an Alpha anytime soon, but her performance tonight was on par with someone like Tegan or Mia on their best nights, Dakota able to at least convincingly make a case that she could be a switch. But through it all, Shotzi stayed true to her typical migraine-inducing nails on a chalkboard self. If there was any silver lining, she did also moan and whimper like a little bitch, meaning there may be a total fall to submission brewing beneath the surface. For now though, Shotzi’s mask wasn’t slipping, and LeRae couldn’t help but find that a little bit concerning.

After Dakota dejectedly took her seat, Raquel, Indi, and Toni all sprung up, but it was the golden haired Gold Coast grappler that spoke up first, Storm boldly stating “I’ll take it from here,” directly eyeing Raquel first then Indi, almost as if she was daring them to challenge her.

Raquel knew right then and there that she should have grabbed a hold of Toni’s hips and jutted the full length of her strap-on forward into that flabby ass, but there was something oddly endearing about Toni Storm trying to be some kind of powerful alpha, so she let it slide. Indi was a little more irate, but a caring and quick kiss on her neck from Candice made her largely forget about her troubles and sit back down, the athletic Australian even going so far as to turn around and give a quick peck to LeRae’s lips, though Candice cut things off from progressing any further from there because above all else, they had a show to watch.

Toni was happy to give them that show, even if she was a tad surprised that her competition had capitulated so quickly. But like Candice said, cohesion could go a long way in aiding Shotzi’s demise, so she was ultimately thankful for their cooperation, though it also meant she had to making topping Shotzi a reality right this very second, and truth be told, that was a slightly intimidating step for the Motley Crue-esque blonde. However, it was a step she knew she’d have to take, which is why Storm sauntered over to Shotzi with a notable sway in her step, encouraging her audience to leer at her voluptuous body. Some of that behavior may have been her submissive past bubbling up to the surface, but there was an understated power that could be mined from having a whole crowd of hot women drooling over your own attractiveness. Toni loved having all eyes in the locker room on her and she was determined to hold their attention for as long as possible, gripping onto Shotzi’s mammoth backside and lifting it up, holding the befuddled babyface in that position for a number of seconds and consequently building intrigue within her audience of what she was going to do next.

That intrigue evidently also existed in Shotzi as she complained, “Hello? Anybody home? I know it’s easy to get lost staring back there but I’d--OHHH!”

That abrupt cry of surprise and joy was generated by Toni targeting a very unexpected area-her sopping wet snatch. As noted, twats were typically avoided like the plague when it was trying to be established that someone was nothing but an inferior anal bitch, and given that Team Candice certainly seemed to seek proving that’s all Shotzi was, this line of stimulation had appeared off the table. But alas, Toni had broken from the norms, ignoring that this night had been specified as an all anal gangbang in favor of swirling her tongue across Shotzi’s yummy cunny. 

She started out at a measured tempo at first, finding a way to weave her tongue around Blackheart’s muff without actually hitting any of the parts that mattered most, The Ballsy Badass’s slit and clit remaining untouched. She continued with these cunning licks for the next several minutes, drawing moans, groans, and bellows from Blackheart, the defiant nonconformist exhilarated by this change in pace while also exasperated by the fact that the areas containing the most burning desire surging within them were ignored entirely. 

Mercifully, her aggravation was short-lived in the grand scheme of things as Toni’s tongue pressed against her love button, erasing Shotzi’s mind of any coherent thought as she was overwhelmed with pleasure. Storm’s tongue brushed back and forth on Blackheart’s engorged bud, gently at first, before graduating into a faster rapid swiping motion, making Shotzi’s legs wobble in the process, the unusual Superstar on the brink of climax and subsequent collapse. The previous anal abuse mixed with this oral euphoria was a duo too powerful even for Shotzi’s admirable stamina to handle for much longer. 

Further securing that Blackheart wasn’t much longer for a pre-orgasmic world, Toni’s tongue lingered on her erect pink pearl for a few more seconds before moving down to her opening and pushing forward, beginning to orally penetrate the dauntless daredevil’s front bottom, the moist muscle moving through her sex with moderate speed. She kept that up for what felt like forever, as that was Storm’s method for leaving Shotzi on the edge, always on the cusp of hitting her peak without ever achieving it.

Shotzi couldn’t help but feel this was a bit upside-down. She had been getting her fantastically fat ass hammered all night long and it was now getting followed up with a….passionate and gentle pussy licking? But she’d be damned if she wasn’t loving every second of it, Toni’s mouth clearly well-seasoned when it came to the art of cunt lapping. This was supposed to be Team Candice’s incredible domination strategy? Well, Blackheart obviously wasn’t complaining! While she had no qualms going balls-to-wall when it came to sexual activity, every now and again, she really did enjoy what simple pleasures had to offer. For all the brutal skullfuckings and rectal rearrangings she had experienced, she was content to just let a tongue graze her aching pussy. She only prayed she’d be shot off onto cloud nine soon.

And that was when Toni showed her true colors.

Masterfully sensing how close Shotzi was, Toni moved her tongue out from those shaven sugar walls, denying the rebellious wrestler the relief she craved. Instead, she decided to let her tongue explore the part of Shotzi that was supposed to be the focus tonight, as she swirled it around the green haired grappler’s already gaping wide asshole, making Shotzi groan with vigorous vexation. It could not be understated how unnecessary this was! Indi, Raquel, and (though she wouldn’t admit it) Dakota had done a great job of tearing her ass up. Giving it any more preparation was absolute lunacy!

Saying as much, Shotzi snapped, “Come ooooon!! I know you’re probably into some masochistic shit but I don’t think even you will be able to handle the ass kicking I’m going to give you if you don’t hurry up and make me cum! Quit the bull and fuck me! Tongue my twat again. Or fuck it. Or fuck my ass. Do whatever, but son of a bitch, make me cum or else I swear to God—”

Shotzi stopped once she felt the glorious sensation of Toni pressing the tip of her strap-on against her crack, the former Evolve star closing her eyes anticipatorily for the butt banging that was sure to send her over the edge. She then waited. And waited. And waited.

“What?!” Shotzi finally cried out, snarking, “Are you so submissive that you’ve already forgotten how to fuck an ass like this?”

Attempting to entice Toni, Shotzi wiggled her big bruised rear back and forth, but the blonde didn’t budge.

“Say you’re our bitch and I’ll give it to you, no problem.” Storm countered, drawing gobsmacked gasps and thunderous applause from the peanut gallery.

Color Candice impressed. This was exactly the breakthrough they needed! Toni had swiftly picked up Dakota’s slack, wisely realizing the best way to knock Shotzi down was to prevent her from getting what she wanted. Shotzi didn’t have any problem taking a cock in her ass or cumming in front of a crowd. It was only when you took those possibilities away from her that she was left in a state of disarray. And the fact that she had the instinct to get Shotzi to explicitly submit—chef’s kiss. Candice’s only wish was that Shotzi hadn’t received a thorough rug munching as that was way too good for a skank like her, but it could be a justifiable means to a wonderful end.

Unfortunately, this window of opportunity for Team Candice to claim sexual ownership of Shotzi was soon slammed shut. Despite a long deafening pause giving the heels hope, Blackheart would not back down.

“Never!” Shotzi shouted, though tears filled her eyes. 

Smugly smiling, Storm callously commented, “Then it’s not worth it. Sorry.”

With that, Toni walked away from Blackheart, leaving her in the dust. Shotzi’s bottom lip began to tremble, the pitiable bitch about to cry from getting left on the edge. She crawled after Toni, who wouldn’t even turn around and look her in the eye, pleading with The Lightning Down Under to reconsider her decision. Sadly, Storm never paid her any mind, going far enough to sit back down on the bench and stare a hole into Blackheart, simply snickering at her miserable begging for a bumming. 

Deep down, Storm regretted taking such a hardline stance on abstaining from banging that blubber butt, but she figured such unadulterated ruthlessness would pay dividends in the long run. If anyone knew shameless bottoms it was Toni Storm, and while Shotzi was putting on a good act, Toni recognized the glimmering in her eyes, as it was something she saw when staring at her own reflection. Despite her exterior demeanor, the desires lurking within her were obvious, and Toni was confident Shotzi would break by the end of the night, meaning she could then fuck that ass to her heart’s content. For now, she had to commit to this all-or-nothing approach.

Of course, Toni’s unwavering dedication to this choice weighed a lot heavier on Blackheart than it did Storm, the quirky asskicker grovelling, groaning, and whining for a few minutes more before eventually crawling back to her center spot, exclaiming, “Ugh, whose dick do I gotta suck in order to get a proper ass pounding around here?!”

“Mine.” González capitalized, though she took the odd step of stepping out of her strap-on, shoving that dildo into Shotzi’s mouth even though it had no waist attached to it. 

That maneuver raised eyebrows from her teammates, but it was clear Big Mami Cool had some sort of plan. Raquel kneeled behind Shotzi’s gaping open rear, encircling that ridiculously loose orifice with two of her fingers, the host of Halloween Havoc whimpering around the dildo that she was sucking like a pacifier. She had gone without anything stretching her ass for twenty whole minutes and now Raquel was going to merely stick a duo of digits inside her delectable derriere. What gives?! 

Oh, how naive Shotzi had been.

While Raquel started out by only pumping two fingers in and out of that plump rump, she soon added another finger, and another, and another, the whole of the second generation wrestler’s hand now inside the vibrant and vivacious newcomer’s pink starfish, giving Shotzi a penetration that was arguably more brutal than what a strap-on would provide. Extending her knuckles upwards, Raquel dug her nails into her palm and rammed forward. Instantly, Shotzi screeched around that long rubber schlong, a sharp pang shooting through her rectal passage, as Raquel’s large balled up fist was apparently too big even for someone who had been undergoing a boatload of butt brutality all night long--not that González really cared all that much. 

No, the imposing chingona just kept plugging away, carefully thrusting her entire fist back and forth within Shotzi’s tailpipe, persisting long enough that a miracle occurred. Displaying how unfathomably skanky Blackheart’s backhole had become, that anus eased up enough that Raquel could go at just about whatever pace she desired and it wouldn’t shatter Shotzi’s shitter. In fact, the atypical team captain was now finding her pain subsiding substantially, and her wretched heart-wrenching cries were leisurely replaced by gasps of jubilee, officially signifying that Shotzi had hit an all time low. 

Obviously, Shotzi was no prude. It took about two seconds simply looking at her in her normal day-to-day life to piece that together. And as stated, she had been a good little submissive bitch plenty of times. But having a poop chute loose enough that it could handle a fist the magnitude of Raquel’s and having that fist send waves of libidinal euphoria through her well-proportioned body? That was a level of submission seldom seen in the WWE, usually reserved solely for the absolute biggest bottoms—the Kacys and Kaydens and Bayleys and Emmas of the world—yet it was the level Shotzi had achieved tonight.

Raquel reveled in that fact, practically switching into autopilot, at one point shutting her eyes--partially to show that this ability to dominate was second nature to her, and partially to focus in on Shotzi’s joyful squeals. However, she felt she could prove her point even further. With an exponentially wicked brewing in her mind, Raquel cleared her throat and looked over to someone else who usually did the best she could to hide how submissive she truly was.

“Dakota, mind giving me a hand?” Raquel asked, a devious twinkle in her eye.

Perking up, Dakota sniggered, “Hmm..depends. What are we up to?” then whispered loud enough for Shotzi to hear, “Fancy doublefisting this bitch?”

That comment caused Shotzi’s eyes to nearly shoot out of their sockets, the unthinkably kinky Superstar promptly spitting the dildo out of her mouth and shouting, “Woah, woah, woah, even I have my limits!” 

Chuckling, Raquel shook her head, “No, I had something else in mind.”

González abruptly removed her fist from Shotzi’s basically irreparable rectal hole, causing the tattooed wild child to collapse down onto the floor. While the last few minutes of that fierce fist fucking had felt surprisingly delightful, she also could very much use some rest—even if it was short lived, as Raquel was clearly up to something. 

That something was Raquel getting up and returning her fingers to the small ring sticking out of Dakota Kai’s ass crack, making the Kiwi’s face flush a bright beet red. That early embarrassment was nothing however to what Dakota felt when Raquel pulled on said ring, extracting a near 6 inch butt plug from that lush and plush ass.

With all eyes glued to her and her teammates (plus Shotzi and Io) very obviously passing judgement on her, Dakota gazed down at the floor and uncomfortably repeatedly wrung her hands together, defensively murmuring, “It just feels...good, okay?”

While a part of Raquel hated humiliating her partner so publicly, it was a necessary measure she had to take in order to then turn around and humiliate Team Candice’s shared enemy, as Big Mami Cool made her way back around to the now laying body of Shotzi, roughly slapping her corpulent bottom a couple of times in order to give her the message to get back on all fours. Once the scrappy upstart gingerly complied, Raquel went to place that butt plug in Blackheart’s bunghole and, as she suspected, had no luck doing so. That’s right, the self-proclaimed Filthy Filipino now fully lived up to that title as her anal opening was so loose that a 6 inch plug was unable to fit inside.

“And to think, you could’ve just said you were our bitch.” Toni taunted.

Jumping in on what she perceived to be a perfect opportunity, Candice probed, “Are you? Are you our bitch?”

There was a pause and it seemed for the first time all night Shotzi was finally going to admit her inferiority. She was going to finally admit she was a delusional anal fuckhole who lived to serve actually respectable woman, and she was going to admit the next tatoo she should get was the words _Butt Slut_ in giant letters on her forehead so the whole world would know exactly was.

Perhaps Candice’s expectations were a little too lofty.

“F-F-Fuck youuu…” Shotzi hissed, but her voice was surprisingly unfirm, even if her words were a far cry from what Team Candice wanted to hear.

“Oh, we’ll _gladly_ fuck you.” Candice cheeked, turning to her newest stablemate and briefly nuzzling her neck before pressing, “Are you ready, Indi?”

“You know I am!” Indi effused, donning a shit eating grin, practically stumbling over herself in order to at long last begin her one-on-one turm with that meaty booty.

Candice watched on as Indi locked her arms around Shotzi’s waist and pumped her hips forward, her freakishly long strap-on able to slip into Shotzi’s worn out shit chute with next to no difficulty, the ‘Impressive’ wrestler exclaiming, “Wow! That was so easy!” 

Hartwell held that position for a decent amount of time, biting her lower lip out of pure arousal, taking in how incredible it felt to pound that loose posterior. While Indi normally preferred stretching out a near virgin tight asshole, there was an intoxicating appeal to feeling her behemoth toy slide into a booty this big and juicy and having next to no struggle while doing it, the joy of that experience further heightened by the mindless moans coming from Blackheart, the mouthy brat now incapable of saying anything at all for a very long time, and when she did eventually speak, it was obvious just how gone her mind was currently.

“Please..cum..make...me..” Shotzi whimpered, her words all scrambled up as it became increasingly obvious there was no light at the end of this tunnel unless she fully submitted.

The outlandish Oaklander had never been more humiliated in her entire life. Not only had she been stimulated by a sadistic fisting, not only had her rear entrance become so opened up that a butt plug couldn’t even fit inside, but she was moaning like a two dollar whore and desperate to cum like a bitch with a dick in her butt after going through all of that. That uncomforting fact really should have been a wake-up call for the hepped up hot mess to accept her destiny as a paltry piece of ass made to serve the whims of superior women. She was living a lie and the only way to remedy that was to accept the truth.

No, _no_ , that was nonsense! What kind of Jedi Mind Trick had Team Candice done on her?! Plucky determination was what made Shotzi Blackheart _Shotzi Blackheart_. She couldn’t simply give up and give in because it was the easy thing to do. That wasn’t her style. Even as every one of her impulses were screaming at her to submit, Shotzi pushed through, no matter how hard it was to do. 

And it was getting more difficult by the minute, as Indi had now gone the extra mile of fish-hooking her mouth, Shotzi slobbering all over Hartwell’s fingers and her own chin, drooling like a mindless fuckdoll. Embarrassingly, she could barely feel the cock that was entrenched inside of her anymore, as her ass had gotten so acclimated to the conditions of this night that only a much more rigorous vigorous thrusting would register, making Blackheart feel so unbelievably whorish. 

That was why she had to remind herself this night was only a temporary moment in time and she could hit the reset button once the sun came up tomorrow morning. It was that thought that helped The Ballsy Badass hang on to a thread of her dignity while Indi continued to endlessly trounce her. The haunting and daunting question was—how long would this frail confidence last?

Seeing Indi make an example out of their sworn enemy had Candice’s heart swelling with pride. It seemed like just yesterday the Impressive Aussie was saving her from getting eliminated in battle royals, and now she was handily dominating an uppity bitch all on her own. Oh, they grow up so fast! Upsettingly however, she didn’t get to observe that sight for much longer as she was rudely interrupted by NXT’s neediest bottom for the second time tonight. 

“Please...please…” Io sobbed, streams of tears flowing from her eyes as every inch of her body quaked with wanton want. “Please, Miss Candice! Watashi o fakku shite, kudasai! I need it, please.”

Candice shook her head at first, annoyed that this tawdry bawdy joshi was daring to distract her. But what soon annoyed her more was the fact that she simply couldn’t neglect the self-abasing NXT Women’s Champion, a twinge of pesky compassion pulling on her tainted soul as she gazed into Shirai’s sparkling eyes. Candice may have vowed to avoid putting other women first for the rest of her tenure in NXT, but leaving Io on the cusp of climax without letting her achieve it was too cruel even for her. Besides, LeRae had abstained all night from partaking in any of these activities, feeling an obligation to oversee how well her plan was playing out, but what she wouldn’t give to actually put her own authoritative nature to good use. 

Patting this pathetic pet on her pretty little head, Candice whispered, “Hang tight for just one second.”

From there, The Poison Pixie bolted over to her locker and fetched what she knew was Io’s favorite strap-on dildo. Clocking in at a downright devastating thirteen inches and filling out to nearly three inches thick, ‘toy’ was a much too infantile description for what this rubber ramrod was. For an untrained anal whore, this cock could do serious damage, but Io had obviously proved she was far beyond that point. Instead of cowering like a respectable woman would, Io salivated at the sight of this mystifying sex weapon then shook with joy once Candice stepped into it. 

Looking at the globally lauded and universally applauded Superstar with a smile that was equal parts wicked and warm, Candice stroked Io’s lush and lustrous hair, breathing down the joshi’s neck as she mischievously murmured “It’s funny, isn’t it, Io? A little over a year ago, you turned on me, but now, you’re just turning me on.”

Io resisted rolling her eyes at that horrendous play on words, knowing that would be improper behavior for a bottoming bottomfeeder like her. Plus, she wasn’t given the chance to fixate on LeRae’s comment for very long as she felt the tip of that manmade prick press against her warm and ready hole, Shirai shuddering with preemptive pleasure.

“So, you want to cum, huh?” Candice asked a question she already knew the answer to.

Not needing to deliberate for a nanosecond, Io softly whimpered, “Yes.”

“Well, then I’m going to need you to do something for me, ‘sweet cheeks’.” Candice cooed, emphasizing her last two words by giving the mouthwateringly magnificent rump in front of her a light squeeze.

“Nandemo!” Io shouted right back before translating, “Anything! Anything!”

With that, Candice leaned forward and whispered her request, triggering Io’s eyes to bug out.

“Oh...my…” Io mumbled, astounded by what Candice had just asked of her.

“Hey, you want to cum, don’t you?” Candice questioned.

“Yes.” Io rapidly nodded then clarified, “I’ll do it, Miss Candice. I promise. I promise. Yakusoku shimasu. You have my word.”

“Great! Glad to hear it.” Candice grinned, sitting down on the floor and instructing. “Now go ahead and make yourself squirt all over the floor. You’ve earned it.”

Squatting down, Io screeched, “THANK YOU! THANK YOUU! THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU, MISS CANDICE! MMMNH, THAAANK YOOOUUU!! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! UNNNGH YEEESSSSSS!!”

Since she had been given a substantial amount of rest in between butt bangings, a great stab of pain shot through Shirai’s body, her asshole stretching beyond belief. But in spite of this immeasurable pain, Io couldn’t stop herself from bouncing her booty back, her inordinately irresistible desire to climax willing her on to power through her alarming agony. It was a hefty task, but Shirai eventually squeezed the entire length of Candice’s shaft inside her frequented fuckhole, squealing at the top of her lungs once she did. The joshi jounced with jubilee, slamming her eyelids down airtight as she tried to hone in on the waves of pleasure whirling through her, though her discomfiture could never be fully pushed aside--which was why Io found Shotzi’s submission so breath-taking tonight. 

As established, Io had been passed around by nearly every single woman on this roster, with perhaps Kacy and Kayden being the only exceptions. In fact, just a couple of months ago, Blackheart had bent her over and sodomized her, Io forming a newfound respect for the punk rock rookie after she not only held her own in the ring but held her own in the bedroom as well. So to hear Shotzi scream out in _pure_ ecstasy while in the midst of a barbaric anal annihilation was shocking. 

Not necessarily because Shotzi was now being sculpted into a mega bottom after having a respectable showing while topping her—those rapid radical changes were commonplace in this business. Rather, Shirai was surprised that The Ballsy Badass’s rapturous cries didn’t indicate a hint of pain. Io still felt herself hurting even though she was reamed on a regular basis, but Shotzi didn’t apparently. No, Shotzi’s loud moans made clear that all she was feeling right now was debilitating elation.

The glee in Shotzi’s cries. The knowledge that a woman who had topped her with ease was quite obviously just a butt slut in disguise this whole time. The feeling of Candice’s dildo stuffed inside her own well used hole. The euphoric pleasure mixed with grim pain. All of it was too much for Io to handle. 

As if a switch had flipped inside of her, Io’s hips began bucking uncontrollably, her juices gushing and rushing out of her hot cunt and running out onto the floor, the NXT Women’s Champ experiencing the first of multiple orgasms. All eyes in the room were now on Io, the illustrious competitor’s erupting geyser of a twat commanding as much attention as possible. Even Shotzi and Indi, who were in the middle of their own lewd screwing, couldn’t help but put things on pause as they were in awe of Io doing what she did best. Forget her technical prowess. Forget that Over-The-Moon Moonsault. This is what Io was most skilled at.

“I’ll have what she’s having.” Shotzi quipped, albeit with her words muffled as Indi’s fingers stayed locked in between her luscious red lips.

Miraculously able to piece together what Shotzi had said, Hartwell stopped fish hooking that mouth and challenged, “Only if you admit you’re our bitch.”

Shotzi couldn’t remember the last time she had been this desperate to hit her peak. All night long, she had been fucked and fucked and fucked with no end in sight, so while it may have come off as a hackneyed joke, she truly did wish to experience the exhilarating thrill that had just washed over Io. Hell, more than wish. This was a necessity! But was it worth sacrificing her pride?

Pressing the issue, Candice for the umpteenth time asked, “Are you our bitch, Shotzi?”

Her mind racing a mile a minute, Blackheart squeaked, “Maybe.”

Candice’s foot prodded at Io, who was now laying in a heap on the floor, the persnickety pixie humming, “Io, honey, do you remember what we talked about? Because it’s time for that now.”

Nervous, Shirai picked herself up and mumbled, “O-Ok..”

Making her way back over to her locker, Candice retrieved another strap-on, this one slightly smaller than the one around her waist, but that was more a testament to the size of that dildo than a damnation of this new toy. At a length of 8 inches and a thickness of 2 inches, this rubber dick was nothing to sneeze at on its own and it looked even better once it was placed around the diminutive stature of its wearer. In an astounding development, Io Shirai slipped into that 8 inch rectum wrecker, earning gasps from everyone not named Candice LeRae, who served as the mastermind behind this devious deviant plan. 

“Go over to Shotzi STAT!” Candice barked at Io, the humbled joshi quickly obeying and scurrying over to the increasingly submissive dynamic upstart, sitting down next to the dominant Aussie top who was currently sliding her shaft in and out of that allegedly ‘Ballsy’ Superstar’s phat ass.

Amused by the whole situation, as it looked to be the most unfortunate chapter of Shotzi’s fate yet, Indi greeted the NXT Women’s Champ with a radiant smile, “Hey there.”

Io meekly waved back, feeling completely unnatural with a strap-on around her waist, only doing this because it pleased these superior women, and if she was being a little more forthright, because it ensured her climax, which had been as glorious as can be.

“You seem so close to accepting your destiny.” Candice’s tone towed the line between maniacal psychopath and motivational speaker. “Maybe we can convince you with a little double anal?”

Shotzi’s already pale face went three shades whiter once those words escaped Candice’s lips. Despite her backstage sexpertise, she had never been DP’ed in the same hole, and while this wasn’t quite as scary as the split second when Shotzi thought she might get double fisted earlier tonight, it didn’t exactly sound like a walk in the park. But unlike the split second when Shotzi thought she might get double fisted, the green haired grappler didn’t protest, partially because she was too exhausted and partially because she was a tad curious. Curious to know what it was like to have two dildos stuffed in the same hole! Her asshole! It sounded...exciting? Oh fuck, what was happening to her?!

Wisely, Indi removed her cock from Shotzi’s rear, prompting Candice to command, “Ok, Shotzi! Lower yourself down onto Io’s dick like a good girl-- _Nice_ and _slow_! We wouldn’t want you cumming without permission, would we?”

Gritting her teeth with a feverish fervor, Blackheart emphatically glared at the purple haired menace for a few long seconds before seemingly surrendering, hanging her head down in defeat and sitting herself down on Shirai’s 8-incher, whimpering all the while. Due to how loose her booty was, it didn’t take long for Shotzi to impale herself on that dildo, meaning she had officially taken it in the ass from one of the biggest bottoms in NXT, a badge of shame she would have to bear for the rest of her life. Christ, what was next?! Bottoming to Team Ninja? How pathetic could Shotzi get?

“Beautiful.” Candice mused. “But you didn’t leave any room for Indi to get in there! Move that butt up a bit, ok? I swear you’ll love it. You were obviously born for this.”

A more on her game Shotzi would rightly point out that she had just been following the instructions Candice had given her, but the hollow shell of the woman once known as The Ballsy Badass was too far gone to offer any pushback. Instead, she did what she was told, lifting her tush far enough up on that toy that Indi was now able to enter alongside Io. Shotzi then slowly moved back down, officially double stuffing her derriere but also arriving at an impasse. She had gotten the entirety of Io’s dildo shoved inside of her anal orifice and had a few more inches of inches of Indi’s girlcock to shove inside of her when she froze dead in her tracks. 

She could feel her legs trembling. Any further movement and her cunt would be akin to a waterfall, the unique in-ring performer knowing she would be unable to prevent her climax from transpiring if she continued with this taboo act. And if Team Candice was willing to go this over the top with taking advantage of a wager agreed upon by both parties, Shotzi could only imagine what extremities awaited her if she came without permission.

Attempting to explain her plight, Shotzi mewled, “Please...Candice...Indi...Ioooo...I can’t..I’m about...about to...ohhhh….”

“What’s the matter, Shotzi?” Candice asked, though the tone of her voice didn’t sound all too concerned. “About to fall off the edge, are you?”

Grunting, urgently working to avoid orgasm, Shotzi wailed, “Y...Yes...I’m..I...Oh, pleeeasee...Hel..Help…”

“Aw, come on.” Candice teased. “You’re a clever girl! You know what you’ve got to do to make this all go away.”

Tears poured down Shotzi’s face, washing away her black eyeliner. Sound the bell. It was over. She was finished.

“I...I’m your bitch.” Shotzi’s voice was at a whisper.

“What happened?” Candice frowned. “Loudmouth no more? Speak up!”

“I’m...your...bitch.” Shotzi cringed as she increased her volume.

Never ceasing to be a little shit, Candice said, “Hmmm...I’m not sure I completely understand. You’re our _what_?”

“YOUR BITCH!” Shotzi shouted from the rooftops, tossing her inhibitions to the wayside. “I AM YOUR BITCH! I’M YOUR BITCH! Ohhh! I’m your bitch! So, please let me cum? Gawd, please? PLEAASEE?! Please make your bitch cum! Oh, I promise, I PROMISE, I’ll never fight you again. Ever. Ever! That was a mistake. It was all a mistake. I-I’m a mistake. And your bitch! I’M YOUR FUCKING BITCH!”

Soaking in the moment, Candice sighed a breath of relief, as the words she had wanted to hear all night long had rung through the locker room. Relishing her victory, Candice plopped herself down so she was in the middle of Io and Indi, her face lighting up as she prepared to give her conquered foe a grand finale.

Slapping that meaty behind, LeRae ordered, “Lift that booty up one more time so that I can get my cock up there, and then, yes, you may cum.”

Not giving a second thought to the threat of triple anal, Blackheart complied, screeching, “THANK YOU! Thank yooouuu!! Mmm, I promise I won’t let you down! Ohhh! I’ll be the best bitch you’ve ever had! Mmmhmm, so thank you so much! Thank you, Candice! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!”

Shotzi squatted down and encased a trio of towering toys into her battered bunghole, almost instantly cumming the second she got all three of them stuffed inside of her. But that climax didn’t stop her from continuing to bounce up and down, screaming mindlessly as she got torn apart by three cocks at once. She told herself the words she had said were merely a means to make her cum, but deep down she knew the truth. She hopped and she hopped and she hopped until her final orgasm hit and that was when Shotzi was finally knocked out, the newly-christened submissive collapsing forward and passing out in her own pussy juice.

With Shotzi rendered unconscious, Team Candice circled her laying body, admiring their handiwork, multiple members commenting on how that was far and away the widest gape they had ever seen. Fortunately for everyone, the night didn’t end there.

Around thirty minutes later, Blackheart began to come to her senses, at which point round two got underway, the superior women of Team Candice eagerly breaking in their broken breakout star. Now happily embracing her true demeanor, Shotzi practically volunteered to ride everyone’s cocks and didn’t offer anything resembling a complaint. Instead of hurling a barrage of insults, Shotzi simply thanked Dakota for the privilege of getting ass fucked by her, and became a whimpering wreck when Toni at long last took her turn sodomizing the formerly ‘Ballsy’ performer. Shotzi even bounced up and down on Io’s strap-on a couple of more times, certifying her status as a bonafide bottom.

Sadly, all good things must eventually come to an end, so after about round three or round four, Team Candice packed their belongings up for the night, knowing there would be plenty of chances to use Shotzi in the not-so-distant future. However, before everyone could depart, they had to sit by and watch Candice execute the final part of her plan.

“Indi, I’m sure you know what to grab now.” Candice smirked before a shiny object still laying out on the floor caught her eye.

“Of course I do.” Indi hummed.

“Actually, while you’re up…” Candice added, diverting from their original scheme. “Get a pen and paper if you can.”

“Oh...okay?” Indi was bewildered, as this was very much not in the script.

Still there on the locker room floor was the staple gun that the weak green haired weirdo inexplicably kept in her bra, Candice running over to grab it for...less than wholesome means.

Hartwell made her way over to LeRae, holding a beautiful black leather dog collar with _BITCH_ imprinted on its center in bright hot pink lettering in one hand and a piece of scrap paper and a pen in the other. Candice gladly took the items and squeezed that collar around Shotzi’s neck, performatively asking her, “Are you going to challenge me again?”

“No way!” Shotzi quickly shook her head in the negative.

“And what are you?”

“Your bitch! I am your bitch! I, Shotzi Blackheart, belong to Candice LeRae, Indi Hartwell, Raquel González, Dakota Kai, Toni Storm, and any other woman who wants me. I will be their property for as long as I live. You own me. I am your bitch through and through!” Shotzi blissfully stated, afterwards delivering her signature howl, but instead of it being a symbol of her brazenness, it was a signifier that she knew her place as a measly pet for this women’s division.

Coyly grinning, Candice complimented, “That’s what I like to hear!” then set the scrap paper down on the ground, furiously scribbling away on that blank white sheet and subsequently placing said sheet against Shotzi’s fleshy behind before using the staple gun sitting next to her to plaster it onto that abused backside, Shotzi’s gaping crater of an anus now covered with a giant sign reading _FUCK ME_ in bold black ink. The members of Team Candice went on to snap various pictures of the second trophy they had laid claim to that night, this happily humiliated Shotzi making a hell of a prize. 

After getting all of the shots they wanted, everyone began to get dressed again and began to file out of the locker room (including Io, who would be spending her night in Raquel’s hotel room), until Candice was the lone superstar left with Shotzi, LeRae stroking this less-than-human whore’s hair a few times before turning to go until she heard footsteps from within the locker room. Surprised, the purple haired devil turned around to see none other than Kacy and Kayden emerging from the showers, with each others’ girl cum undeniably drying on their face.

“Kacy? Kayden? You’re still here?” Candice raised an eyebrow.

“Ye..Yeah.” Kacy stuttered, unable to look Candice in the eye.

“Didn’t you hear us?” Kayden asked.

“No?” Candice replied, oozing condescension. “I was a little preoccupied.”

“Right.” Kacy responded, still staring at the floor. 

“We heard.” Kayden added. 

“Look, I’m all tuckered out, so if you’re looking for me to bend you...over…” LeRae began bluntly before stopping once she noticed Catanzaro and Carter were poking at Blackheart, the disgraced seaweed-haired grappler sticking her tongue out and panting like the sexpet she now was. 

“Is..Is she...” Kacy started before trailing off.

“Is she up for grabs for just anybody to take or…?” Kayden finished her friend’s question.

Candice cackled as the perfect opportunity to further ruin this former thorn in her side had dropped at her feet. “You want her? Be my guest. She’s 100% yours.”

Quickly playing her new role, Shotzi submissively whimpered, “Please fuck me.”

The tag team partners excitedly high fived, Kacy chirping, “Thanks, Candice! You’re the best.”

“You’re right--I really am!” Candice laughed.

With that, The Poison Pixie smirked, walking out of the locker room knowing that, for as long as she was in NXT, she would never have to worry about Shotzi Blackheart getting ideas above her station ever again.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
